Eres un Quincy-shinigami-hollow
by Dark Natsuki Mizuki luna
Summary: Él es un ser que a enserado sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser Ella es una enana amante de los conejos Qué pasaría si estos seres se juntasen esta Rukia pudiese hacer que ichigo Volver a sentir lo que se llamaría sentimientos la cual esa habilidad la perdió hace mucho quien sabe de odio sale desconfianza sale amistad y de eso sale Amor...mejor resumen en el interior
1. Capitulo1 Los 3 últimos Quincy

Advertencia: Historia de Bleach alterada para leer es mejor que aves visto toda la manga hasta donde llega…

Resumen Completo:

Kurosaki ichigo es un estudiante de instituto que guarda un terrible pasado doloroso todos lo llaman sin sentimientos podría ser por lo que vio cuando pequeño aunque el controla sus sentimientos como para poder mostrarlos pero no los siente en si ichigo es mitad Quincy/Shinigami/hueco pero nadie sabe lo que es solo los que le queda de familia saben que es él y odia entera mente a los Shinigamis nadie sabe bien cuál es su razón de odiarlos él es un ser que a enserado sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser será que por fin bol vera a sentir algún sentimiento con algo de ayuda será que no todos los Shinigamis son malos y una Shinigami enana será capaz de regresarle la voluntad de vivir y poder volver a sentir lo que se llamaría sentimientos la cual esa habilidad la perdió hace mucho será que esta Shinigami llamada Rukia tendrá la fuerza y perseverancia como para hacer que ichigo se abra tendrá las agallas como para mostrarle que no todos los Shinigamis son malos será que aunque ellos sean de diferentes razas diferentes y todo será que su amistad hermandad y amor persevera y seguirá latiendo siempre asiéndose más fuerte será que ellos podrán contar lo que se siente muta mente ? ….

Capitulo.1 Los 3 últimos Quincy

En las calles de karakura paseaba un adolecente de unos 15 años él Es alto y delgado, pero también musculoso con piel de color parecido al melocotón sus ojos son de color avellana pero lo que más destaca de él es el singular i brillante cabello naranja el vestía el uniforme de su instituto sin dudada era el mismísimo kurosaki ichigo al parecer ya había salido del instituto y se dirigía a su casa

Bueno que digamos no llevaba mucha prisa pues al parecer era por 3 razones

La primera era que en si nadie le esperaba

La segunda era que su tío Ryūken Ishida debía estar en el Hospital de karakura trabajando como siempre

Y su odioso primo Uryū Ishida no le importaba nada y técnicamente no le molestaba por llegar tarde tampoco que el peli naranja le diera importancia a eso

Por qué su primo siempre estaba primero en la casa era porque el salía rápido de la escuela

Cambio él no se tardaba con muchas cosas diferentes como cuando paga sus castigos por llegar tarde o por ser un delincuente que se tardaba o era que no le daba la gana de ser rápido eran tantas razones para llegar tarde en si a él no le importaba aunque todavía recuerda lo que sucedió en aquellos días

Flashback: Era 17 de Junio ichigo tenía 6 años él y sus padres es decir Masaki Kurosaki e Isshin Kurosaki Ellos estaban contemplando el hermoso rio des el puente hablando y riendo fue muy divertido hasta que el infierno se desato se abrió una Garganta en el cielo y

Empezaron a aparecer muchos huecos por los alrededores su madre saco su arco y empezó a pelear con todos en el tras curso de la batalla en peso a llover pero así y todo peleo contra ellos pero eran demasiados

En una la alcanzaron y ella no pudo reaccionar pero su padre la protegió y recibió el ataque el quedo muy mal herido e hizo lo que pudo para protegernos pero no pudo más y cayó muerto y Masaki también hizo lo que pudo pero no lo logro eran demasiados y ichigo no era tan experto en sus habilidades para protegerlos y no pudo hacer nada solo observar y más nada esperando que todo saliera bien

Pero no fue del todo así su madre murió y su padre también

Pero como sobrevivió a tal invasión de huecos

Fue gracias a un viejo amigo de su padre y también su padrino el cual su nombre es Kisuke Urahara que lo rescato del ataque hueco como lo hizo jamás lo supo después de un tiempo que fue solo un año que estuvo entrenando con los viejos amigos de su padre en que para ser exacto a él lo entrenaron en combate con espada o sin una y en su velocidad y en controlar su inmensa energía espiritual y también en su astucia e esas cosas y

Un día vino un hombre a la tienda y casa de mi padrino Urahara el hombre que vino ese día es delgado y alto de buena condición física para su edad, su cabello es de un tono blanco y algo largo, sus ojos son de un color azul oscuro el hombre se veía molesto por algo y luego de que ichigo lo examinara de arriba y abajo porque creía haberlo visto antes por fin se acordó era su tío y o hermano de su madre por rasa pero eso no importaba mucho él era su tío Ryūken Ishida

Yo estaba intentando escuchar sigilosamente de detrás de una pared funciono en lo de sigilo pero solo por un momento hasta que en si no supo que paso pero me deje ver sin querer el hombre dejo de discutir con mi padrino y dirigió la mirada Asia donde se escullo que algo se calló y me miro Urahara miro esto hi de una sola me presento a Ryūken

De un momento y a otro parecía que la discusión que tenían era porque mi padrino no le había contado nada de lo sucedido y seguía y seguía hasta que mi padrino le ofreció que tal si el me entrenaba y así me podría conocer y

Luego de eso me mude con el

El me enseño las técnicas Quincy que a mí no me llegaron a enseñar y aunque el entrenamiento fue duro lo complete y él estaba orgulloso de eso

El me entreno en esas artes y todo eso

El me presento su hijo y todo aun que al parecer ellos no se llevaban del todo bien bueno Uryū y ichigo se llevaban mas o menos siempre competían por todo se podría decir que eran amigo y rivales e así fue siempre End of flashback:

Ichigo estaba pensando en el pasado se acordaba de los malos y o en los buenos y divertidos momentos estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no cedió cuenta que ya estaba cerca de su casa cedió cuenta des pues de un momento que vio que ya técnicamente estaba en frente de ella como llegó ni supo ya que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos

Su casa y la de su tío y su primo era como cual cualquier casa del vecindario era no muy grande ni muy pequeña y era por fuera y a dentro blanca

Bueno el entro subió a su alcoba entro y cero la puerta respiro y se a costo en su cama para descansar un poco ese fue un día muy largo y lo único que quería hacer era descansar y descansar era lo único que pensaba ya estaba a punto de dormirse pero una firma de energía espiritual de un hueco lo detuvo el espero un segundo para ver si su primo iba pero como no fue el ichigo tuvo que levantarse con flojera

Y materializo su cruz Quincy con la cual había nacido era total mente diferente a la de cualquier Quincy que haya existido era negra con partes rojas y negras con la cruz materializada apareció su arco el cual es un arco muy finito con unas es pinas puntiagudas el arco tiene una cuerda finí tica el arco completo es de un color negro con rojo ichigo al instante de sus dedos materializo una flecha negra con contornos rojos y la lanzo Asia la ventana que estaba abierta la cual la flecha se movió por si sola hasta llegar a su destino el

hueco el cual la flecha lo alcanzo y ichigo hizo su trabajo deshacerse de esa amenaza al haber materializado su cruz y arco su vestimenta cambio al de un pantalón negro zapatos negros y un suéter con capucha que le tapa casi todo el rostro ese suéter es negro completo pero tiene unas marcas unas que son como garras y otra que es la cruz Quincy el emblema de los Quincy aunque él sabía que él no Hera un Quincy normal primero el vestimenta Quincy no era lo que vestía segundo los arcos no son así y tercero su energía espiritual es diferente

Pero que se podía hacer él es un Quincy pero diferente y él sabía por qué era eso se lo explicó su padrino hace no mucho

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Mm bueno no me podía sacar esta idea de cómo sería un ichigo pero Quincy

Los que lo que lleguen a leer esto les digo que esta historia es alterada como podrán ver pero eso no significa que ichigo no tendrá poderes Shinigamis y Hollow aunque va amostrar mucho sus poderes Quincy bueno es pero que les guste esta idea que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza es pero Reviews por favor díganme lo que piensan de esto bueno chao


	2. Capitulo2 Esto está por en pesar

Capitulo.2 Esto está por en pesar

Pero que se podía hacer él es un Quincy pero diferente y él sabía por qué era eso se lo explicó su padrino hace no mucho

Flashback:

Ichigo tenía 7 años ya iba a cumplir sus 8 años de edad y él estaba entrenando con su madrina Shihōin Yoruichi en las artes de la velocidad mas bien el paso rayo ya técnicamente le ganaba a su madrina en la velocidad ya que a ella le costaba al cansarlo ya era técnicamente el dios del Shunpo el ya no tenía nada que a prender de la velocidad ya que él era muy bueno en eso tan bien era muy bueno en las artes de Hakuda que le enseñaba su padrino Urahara llegó un momento en un entrenamiento que sin saber cómo lo hizo avía materializado una espada

Su padrino des de ese día lo entreno con la espada y se hizo muy bueno tan bien le explico cómo invocar la espada cuando tú la necesitas a él le costó hacerlo pero lo logro él se hizo muy bueno su padrino le dijo que como tenía una espada solo le faltaba a prender el nombre y cono ser a su espíritu interior

Cuando su padrino se en tero un día de sus poderes Quincy le explicó por que podría tener tal habilidades

Le conto una Historia de su padre y de lo que Hera y su madre el sabia pero no mucho así que es cucho con mucha atención

Dijo: ichigo su padre era un capitán Shinigami que hace mucho tiempo en una misión conoció a una hermosa muchacha esa era tu madre ella era una Quincy y tu padre se enamoró de ella y ella también aun que los Quincy y los Shinigamis no deben estar juntos y es prohibido tanto para cada una de las dos rasas ya que ellos son enemigos por dos

Razones el Quincy Bora de la existencia a los huecos no los purifica en cambio el Shinigami los purifica ellos son enemigo por eso y lamentable mente parece que así será siempre

Bueno ichigo a ellos no les importó lo que opinaran su rasa tu padre escapo de la sociedad de almas y sello todos sus poderes para no ser encontrado claro todavía podía ver pero nada más tu madre escapo de su familia y se quedó con tu padre

Luego de un tiempo nacisteis ichigo y tu heredasteis sus poderes tanto como de Shinigami como Quincy pero no obstante como puede que fueras uno de esas dos rasas puede que tengas un hueco interior dentro tulló ya que Quincy son técnicamente son humanos pero con poderes y un Shinigami es un espíritu como tú tienes de las dos es posible que también tengas el tercero es decir Hollow así que ya sabes lo que eres y tienes que dominar tus poderes así que a entrenar si

Mi padrino Urahara me dijo y yo desde ese día entrene para dominarlo

End of flashback:

Es por eso que puede que se tan diferente pero que importa

Ichigo sé que do pensando un momento el ya había cono sido sus espíritus interiores pero eso no quiere decir que controle todos sus poderes total mente bien que se diga

El peli naranja sus piro ya se le había quitado el cansancio él iba a ser un patrullaje por karakura la pequeña ciudad para relajarse un poco y

Como por arte de magia su vestimenta se transformó en el de Quincy el cual es un pantalón negro un suéter con capucha negro con unas marcas y también lleva unos zapatos negros pero es tabes sin el arco materializado y salto por la ventana como si fuera una puerta y se fue a dar un paseo por los al rededores de la ciudad

En la sociedad de almas:

En la sala de reuniones de los capitanes estaban planeando ver a quien enviar al mundo de los vivos a investigar por qué motivo está desapareciendo tantos huecos cuando uno a parecer desaparece al instante

Cuando por fin llegaron a la decisión de que irían dos tenientes los cuales son: Rukia Kuchiki y Renji Abarai los cuales investigaran las extrañas desapariciones de los huecos

Lo cual ellos aceptaron y fueron al mundo humano a investigar lo cual ellos no sabían lo que se iban encontrar allí

3 capitanes los cuales son: Tōshirō Hitsugaya y Jūshirō Ukitake e Syunsui Kyōraku ellos tenían sospechas de un cierto Sōsuke Aizen porque ellos notaron ciertas cosas que no debería de hacer bueno ellos le tendrían un ojo enzima

En algún lugar de Karakura no muy bueno:

Dentro de un depósito que se ve olvidado pero no es así allí adentro avían 7 personas que preguntaron al mismo tiempo al recién llegado

(?): Ya sabes quién es¨¨preguntaron los del grupo ¨¨

(?): Si él va al instituto ¨¨respondió un hombre alto de complexión delgada y aspecto bastante juvenil, Sus ojos son alargados y almendrados, de iris pequeños y color avellana, mientras que su pelo es rubio y lleva una amplia y cínica sonrisa ¨¨

(?): Perfecto ¨¨dijo con una sonrisa macabra una joven apenas llegada a la adolescencia, de complexión delgada, ojos color miel y pelo rubio, recogido en dos pequeñas coletas a ambos lados de la cabeza tan bien lo más sobre saliente de ella son sus colmillos¨¨

(?): A qué quieres llegar ¨¨dijo el rubio que remplazo su sonrisa con una que dice no me gusta esto¨¨

(?): Que tú vas a ir y contratarlo noves tú eres perfecto para ese papel¨¨dijo la del colmillo¨¨

(?): Y por qué yo¨¨a cuso¨¨

(?): Vamos tus pasas perfectamente como un adolecente de instituto a de más tú lo puedes convencer y más vale que así sea ¨¨respondió con furia la del colmillo¨¨

(?): Está bien está bien pero será mañana ya es tarde y además él no va estar allí ¨¨se es cuso el de la sonrisa ¨¨

(?): Está bien será mañana con tal de que se una¨¨respondió la del colmillo y se fue a ser quien sabe que¨¨

(?): Ok¨¨dijo¨¨

Todos volvieron hacer lo que estaban asiendo

En la tienda del sombrerero:

(?): Cuanto tiempo crees que tarden en enterar se¨¨dijo una peli morado ¨¨

(?): No mucho cuanto ha puesto a que ya se enteraron Yoruichi¨¨respondió el del sombrero¨¨

Yoruichi: Bueno ah que esperar a ver qué pasa Urahara ¨¨respondió ¨¨

Urahara: Si ¨¨dijo ¨¨

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Bueno chao Reviews por favor T-T por fi díganme que piensan bueno adiós


	3. Capitulo3 En las sombras

Capitulo.3 En las sombras

A cavaban de cruzar el Senkaimon Rukia y Renji lo primero que vieron fue que era de noche y que estaban en una especie de parque o bosque algo así cuando uno pregunta

Renji: Rukia ahora que hay que hacer…¨¨dijo¨¨

Rukia: Mm no se dé veríamos explorar la misión es de investigación no…¨¨respondió¨¨

Renji: Bueno si tienes razón…¨¨y tal como dijo en pesaron a investigar o más bien pasear y explorar los alrededores de la ciudad¨¨

Lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta que en las sombra de un poste estaba un muchacho que se camuflaba perfectamente tras su vestimenta y el saber ocultar su energía espiritual hasta donde no existe este muchacho es nada menos que ichigo kurosaki que pensaba

Ichigo (en sus pensamientos): que hará un Shinigami aquí bueno lo quesea que estén haciendo no puede ser nada bueno…¨¨pensamiento¨¨

Él se acordaba que su padrino y su madrina y su tío de pequeño le decían que se cuidara delos segadores él iba a investigar qué es lo que asían esos segadores pero también y se y va mantener sigiloso eso era su especialidad

Rukia y Renji paseaban por la ciudad sí que no entendía que era lo raro tal bes por que deberían de haber huecos y no había ninguno

Ellos ya se estaban aburriendo era una misión de las más aburridas paseando y paseando ya estaban aburridos cuando de repente apareció un hueco era como una serpiente ellos ya estaban por sacar sus espadas para acabar con el pero no pudieron pues de la nada apareció algo que era como una flecha negra con contornos rojos o algo así y fue directo a la cabeza del hueco y lo purifico

Ellos no vieron de donde salió pero ya sabían que era lo que los estaba eliminando a hora era averiguar quién es taba de tras de esto

De donde vino la flecha había como una sombra pero desapareció y no entendieron que fue eso

Renji: Que a cava de pasar…¨¨dijo ¨¨

Rukia: No sé pero tenemos una pista…¨¨dijo ¨¨

Renji: Así cual es…¨¨dijo sin saber a qué se refería¨¨

Rukia: mm que rasa o que cosa es el único que puede lanzar flechas espirituales…¨¨dijo ¨¨

Renji: No se…¨¨dijo sin saber a qué se refería¨¨

Rukia: Que tonto se be que nunca has leído un libro de la biblioteca no…¨¨se burló ¨¨

Renji: A pues a que quieres llegar…¨¨dijo ya molesto ¨¨

Rukia: Bueno yo he leído en la biblioteca que los únicos seres capases de lanzar flechas son Quincy cuenta la historia que son humanos con poderes especiales se su pone que los Shinigamis se desasieron de ellos

Renji: A que te refieres¨¨dijo ¨¨

Rukia: hace 1.000 años se desato una guerra porque ellos no purificaban los Huecos más bien los borraban de la existencia los Shinigamis intentaron con vencerlos de no pelear pero terminaron en una guerra y los Shinigamis ganaron y adiós los Quincy pero ahora hay que ver si no me equivoco eso fue una flecha Quincy pero como fue que purifico el hueco y como es que todavía existen Quincy esto hay que averiguarlo más a fondo no podemos sacar conclusiones todavía…¨¨ comento¨¨

Renji: ah ok pues a investigar…¨¨y así como lo dijo se fueron a investigar o más bien pasear por los alrededores de la ciudad ¨¨

Mi en tras tanto dentro de las sombra estaba un ichigo que había lanzado esa flecha pero él es bueno en lo de atacar sin subir nada de su energía espiritual y así todo la flecha tiene mucho poder como para derrotar a un Adjucha sin problemas imagínense lo poderosa que puede llegar hacer su lluvia de flechas

Ichigo envés de seguir a los Shinigamis se fue a casa ya era muy de noche bueno nadie lo esperaba pero mañana tenia clase y puede que nada le importará mucho pero la escuela es escuela y asimismo llegó a su casa con solo un paso uso su velocidad pero sin mostrar su energía espiritual él ya se había acostumbrado a mantener siempre sellado su energía espiritual la cual la razón era para no llamar mucho la atención

Él Tenía que ir a clase y él puede que salga tarde pero no llega tan tarde que se diga bueno

El entro por la ventana a brío la puerta de su habitación y bajo ala cocina y busco algo de comer pues tenía algo de hambre y se fue a su habitación sin hacer ruido comió y se a costo a dormir con paz y tranquilidad a hora si ningún hueco ni porque haiga una feroz batalla no se despertara hasta que suene su despertador para la escuela

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Bueno espero que les guste

Por favor Reviews lo que sea quiero saber que les parece esta historia y eso bueno lo que sea chao

Reviews T-T T-T Reviews T-T T-T


	4. Capitulo4 El nuevo estudiante

Capitulo.4 El nuevo estudiante

Ichigo se despertó por el sonido de su alarma despertadora que sonaba así¨¨ring… ring...¨¨

Lo a pago con su mano y se paró con mucho sueño bostezo se fue a la ducha se bañó y se vistió tan pronto como estaba listo en vez de irse por su puerta ventana que al parecer solo la utiliza cuando nadie está mirando o cuando esta con su uniforme de Quincy que con el solo lo pueden ver personas con al poder espiritual es como si se convirtiera en un espíritu al usarlo bueno el salió por la puerta y la cero bajo las escaleras fue a la cocina se preparó algo para desayunar y almorzar y se comió su desayunó mientras eso se dio cuenta ya su primo tuvo que haberse ido bueno eso no importa mucho termino de comer y guardo su almuerzo y se fue a la escuela

Al llegar a su escuela se encontró con un Keigo que iba corriendo por los pasillos gritando su nombre el al aparentemente intentar abrasarlo pero Ichigo simplemente cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros se quitó del camino y Keigo paso de largo y se estrelló con una pared al parecer quedo bien porque la instante estaba lloriqueando de lo malo que es ichigo Si Keigo y sus teatros

Ichigo entro a su clase saludo a sus amigos los cuales son: Mizuiro y Tatsuki y Chado y Keigo que ya había dejado de lloriquear e ichigo se fue a su puesto que estaba al lado de una ventana bueno él estaba aburrido ya había llegado la profe y se notaba muy feliz y amable cosa rara en ella y ello se puso a contar los alumnos y

Profe: e solo faltan 2 Pero son muy malos alumnos y no cuentan bueno clase hoy tenemos un nuevo aluno…¨¨dijo ella y de una fue a buscarlo pero ya no estaba¨¨

E ichigo sintió un hueco y como no vio que su primo y sierra nada tuvo que salir de una sola de clase y le dijo a la profe que estaba gritando su nombre él le dijo

Profe: kKuroooossssaaaakiiii…¨¨grito por la puerta y lo único que lo gro escuchar fue¨¨

Ichigo: tengo que ir a la enfermería

Y así como cual cuando nadie lo vio uso su velocidad para llegar al lugar en un instante él estaba cansado de usar flechas para acabar con los huecos así que invoco su espada la cual está sellada es una espada normal como cual quiera y es de color negro con blanco es su estado sellado y tiene dos lunas que la adornan una es blanca y la otra es negra bueno cuando ichigo la libera se transforma en un cuchillo gigante sin protección que solo tiene una vendas para poder a garrarla pero ichigo la uso sin tener que liberarla pues en un instante purifico al hueco o lo mato bueno eso no importa lo único él ya lo había acabado y sin tener que liberar su espada

El sintió que alguien lo seguía y o lo estaba vigilando pero no le dio mucha importancia

Oculto en las sombras estaba un peli rubio que cargaba uniforme de escuela él estaba pensando y tenía una sonrisa

Mm con que este es el bueno plan uno en marcha integrarse en la escuela y en su clase

Pensaba tal como se fue a la escuela

Ichigo al llegar a la escuela fue a la enfermería como para no levantar tantas sospechas y le dijeron que no tenía nada él dijo

Ichigo: gracias…¨¨dijo y de una se fue¨¨

Y se fue a su clase y se volvió a sentar en su a siento y en su camino le dedico una mirada a su primo que decía: es tas muerto por tener que dejarme todo el trabajo...Eso era lo que decía la mirada que hasta a el que la recibió le dio un escalofrió por la columna vertebrar

Ichigo se sentó en su asiento de nuevo y se puso a mirar por la ventana y todo eso cuando la profe dijo que allí ya estaba el nuevo alumno el cual escribió su nombre al revés lo cual dijo que su especialidad es hacer todo al revés y se puso hablar de tonterías pero ese tipo no engañaba a ichigo él tenía algo raro él no era humano el Hera otra cosa cuando por fin escribió su nombre bien el cual es Shinji Hirako

La profesora le dijo que se siente en un puesto y le dijo que se sentara en el puesto de al lado de ichigo el cual este estaba viendo por la ventana muy pensativo y Shinji se sentó al lado de el con una sonrisa y le dijo

Shinji: se amos amigos… ¨¨comento de repente¨¨

Ichigo: Si como sea ¨¨dijo un ichigo no muy convencido y además estaba muy pensativo¨¨

Shinji: Ok¨¨y tal como se sentó en peso la clase el también estaba muy pensativo sobre su plan¨¨

Shinji (en sus pensamientos): Etapa numero 1 completada ahora viene la etapa numero 2 mostrar le lo que eres y la tres convencerlo de que se una…¨¨ pensaba el pelo rubio de Shinji¨¨

Cuando la clase término ichigo se fue casi al último pues no se daba mala vida él todavía estaba pensativo pero eso no significaba que tuviera la guardia baja

Él se fue a su casa a paso lento no dándose mala vida sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba de cerca o eso es lo que daba a aparentar

El llego entro y envés de ir a su cuarto fue al de su primo a preguntarle por qué razón le está dejando todo el trabajo a él y así fue toco su puerta y el salió su primo Uryū el cual por un momento se veía horrorizado pero al instante recorvo su compostura de serio y arrogante

Uryū: Que deseas…¨¨dijo ¨¨

Ichigo: Por qué razón me estas dejando todo el trabajo de los huecos a mí tú también puedes en cargarte de eso no solo yo¨¨dijo furioso ¨¨

Uryū: Pensemos tú los puedes purificar yo no además yo si tengo cosas que hacer y tú solo eres como un delincuente no me malinterpretes pero esa es la verdad además yo estoy muy ocupado con la escuela y otras cosas y tú solo te encargas de ellos que se diga no te preocupas mucho por la escuela ¨¨dijo peli negro ¨¨

Ichigo: Si tienes un punto pero de todas formas deberías ayudarme con ellos a un qué no querer a ayudar me eso significa que yo soy mejor que tu¨¨se burló ¨¨

Uryū: Si como sea pero yo soy mejor Quincy ay no importa esos huecos debiluchos te los puedes encargar tu ¨¨contratado¨¨

Ichigo: Está bien está bien como sea adiós¨¨dijo el peli naranja i se largó el no aguantaba mucho que se diga a su primo¨¨

El subió algo de comer a su habitación y se ensero comió y se a costo a pensar algo bueno ya que se podía a ser él tenía que pelear con esos huecos

Como no estaba cansado decidió y a pasear por los al rededores de Karakura y o entrenar en algún lugar no poblado bueno el materializo su uniforme de chaqueta negro y todo con la ayuda de su cruz pero la desmaterializo y sé que do con solo en uniforme y salto por la ventana

En alguna sombra estaba un peli rubio que ya tenía en juego la segunda parte de su plan

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Reviews por favor quiero saber cómo les parece esta Historia si por fis T-T T-T


	5. Capitulo5 Los Vizard

Capitulo.5 Los Vizard

Shinji es taba en un escondido en las sombras mientras seguía al peli naranja hasta que este se detuvo en un pequeño claro en un parque y se quedó allí parado y hablo

Ichigo: Shinji si crees que soy torpe como para no notarte estas muy equivocado¨¨dijo ¨¨

Shinji: Cuando te distes cuenta¨¨dijo ya saliendo de su escondite¨¨

Ichigo: Desde siempre ¨¨dijo volteándose para ver de frente al peli rubio el cual llevaba una espada él no se sorprendió mucho pues ya sabía que no era humano¨¨

Shinji: Ho ¨¨dijo sor prendido ¨¨

Ichigo: Si como sea que es lo que quieres ¨¨pregunto¨¨

Shinji: Digamos soy uno de los de tu rasa un Vizard Soldados Enmascarados ¨¨dijo mostrando su máscara y ichigo al mismo tiempo materializo la suya la cual es una máscara con dos cuernos y dos líneas negro con roja que pasan por los ojos¨¨

Ichigo: Y¨¨dijo con vos hueca¨¨

Shinji: Como es que ya sabes usar la máscara¨¨pregunto desconcertado ¨¨

Ichigo: Desde siempre porque preguntas ve al grano de una vez¨¨dijo ya molestándose ¨¨

Shinji: bueno nosotros los Vizard que riamos que te unas ¨¨dijo ¨¨

Ichigo: Mm está bien ¨¨respondió ¨¨

Shinji: Ho y eso que ascetas¨¨dijo muy desconcertado ¨¨

Ichigo: Digamos que ustedes me podrían ayudar un poco en mis habilidades que no soy muy bueno y tan bien que yo no tengo más nada que hacer por eso acepte¨¨dijo tono aburrido como si no fuera nada¨¨

Shinji: A ok bueno vamos¨¨dijo ¨¨

Ichigo: Si¨¨dijo tal como se fueron ambos a un depósito que al parecer es la guarida de los Vizard¨¨

Shinji: Bueno ichigo aquí es¨¨dijo¨¨

Shinji entro con ichigo al entrar estaban los otros Vizard que saludaron

Ichigo: Nombres¨¨pregunto¨¨

Todos dijeron sus nombres los cuales son:

Shinji Hirako

Hiyori Sarugaki

Love Aikawa

Rōjūrō Otoribashi

Hachigen Ushōda Lisa Yadōmaru

Mashiro Kuna

Kensei Muguruma

E ichigo dio su nombre el cual es: kurosaki ichigo

Des pues de un rato se decidió hacer una práctica para ver que tanto podía hacer ichigo

Y bajaron a la sala de entrenamiento de los Vizard Hachigen puso una barrera y allí adentro estaban ichigo y Shinji quienes y van a pelear

Ichigo: Con mascara o sin ella¨¨pregunto ¨¨

Shinji: Con ella¨¨dijo ya poniendo se la suya y ichigo también se puso la suya¨¨

Y sin más que de decir en pensaron su batalla ichigo es muy agil y esquivo todos los a taques de Shinji mientras ichigo le daba patadas puñetazos espadazos a Shinji y este no podía esquivar ninguno cuando la máscara del peli rubio se rompió y ichigo gano porque él todavía tenía la suya además él no tenía tantos golpes como Shinji el cual se podría

Decir que si no se le fuera roto la máscara ichigo lo fuera dejado a un más peor de lo que ya estaba y hubiera permanecido en coma o sin poder moverse durante muchos pero muchos años bueno no hay que exagerar pero ichigo le dio una pero una de las buenas palizas se puede decir pues el pelo rubio de Shinji él tiene moretones los brazos y las piernas de vaina no los pierde están muy pero muy col pe hadas mientras ichigo solo está un poco cansado y tiene algunos rasguños pero mas nada

Ichigo dijo que fue muy buena batalla y que se y va a su casa pues ya era muy de noche

Los Vizard lo dejaron ir a regañadientes pero que más podían hacer

Y ichigo se fue a su casa pero no sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar en el camino

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

rik0999 gracias por comentar bueno no falta mucho para que se conozcan Ichigo y Rukia bueno espero que haya mejorado un poco cualquier error decírmelo

Reviews T-T T-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T por fis digan me lo que opinan si por fis


	6. Capitulo6 Shinigamis

Capitulo.6 Shinigamis

Ichigo decidió caminar no quiso llegar muy rápido no estaba apurado más bien desde un principio quería pasear por los alrededores caminaba y caminaba

Cuando de repente siente que las energías espirituales de esos dos Shinigamis del día anterior andaban por estos alrededores ichigo se camufla con su atuendo negro y más con lo oscuro está bien camuflado y para terminar su energía espiritual esta en donde ni se siente que exista

Entonces se quedó quieto esperando a ver qué era lo que asían esos segadores por los alrededores y vio que era como si buscaran algo y decidió algo que jamás pensó que aria ayudarlos a ver qué era lo que necesitaban pues claro no leva decir que es el

Los Shinigamis estaban paseando mirando y hablando sobre algo y ichigo estaba un poco atrás y ellos no se dieron cuenta primero es imposible verlo por lo que viste y segundo su energía espiritual es como si no existiera

E ichigo les habla en su escondite

(?): Que es lo que están buscando unos Shinigamis por aquí¨¨dijo con cierto sarcasmo y algo de furia¨¨

Rukia y Renji miraron por todos lados pero no encontraron nada se con centraron en energía espiritual y nada pensaron que fue solo idea suya pero duro poco hasta que volvió hablar

(?)Que es lo que buscan Shinigamis¨¨dijo ¨¨

Renji y Rukia se quedaron locos eso no era posible se estaban volviendo locos estaban escuchando cosas pero esos pensamientos duraron poco hasta que alguien de las sombras salió era imposible verlo bien pues estaba cubierto completo todo el rostro y todo con una clase de suéter y o túnica negras

(?)Pues como que les comieron la lengua el gato pues no responden¨¨comento¨¨

Rukia y Renji: P…u... puedes vernos ¨¨dijeron ambos Shinigamis muy pero muy desconcertados como era que podía verlos y como es que no se siente que tenga nada de energía espiritual eso era extraño ¨¨

(?)Mm digamos si no estoy viendo un pelirrojo que parece una piña y usa una especie de kimono negro y en las caderas tiene una espada y una señorita de cabello negro y ojos morados que usa un kimono negro y una espada en la cintura entonces estoy viendo mal¨¨dijo con mucho pero mucho sarcasmo ¨¨

Rukia y Renji: Como es que nos puedes ver¨¨dijeron ambos¨¨

(?): Que no debería¨¨se hizo el santico de no saber¨¨

Rukia: Pues no se supone que Humanos deban ver¨¨dijo la peli negro¨¨

(?): Quien dijo que era humano¨¨dijo el encapuchado¨¨

Rukia y Renji: Como quien eres y que eres¨¨dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo ¨¨

(?): Mm digamos yo mismo no sé que soy no soy humano eso estoy seguro y por qué debería decirles mi nombre a mis enemigos¨¨respondió¨¨

Rukia: Que como que enemigos si ni te conocemos¨¨dijo ¨¨

(?)Puede que no pero su rasa si y todos los Shinigamis y los…. son enemigos ¨¨dijo el encapuchado con algo de alivio casi le rebela lo que es¨¨

Ambos Shinigamis: Los que ¨¨dijeron Rukia y Renji algo interesados¨¨

(?): Son enemigos no puedo decir les ¨¨dijo¨¨

Rukia: Yo no te conozco así que no somos enemigos¨¨dijo Rukia¨¨

(?): Claro que si eres enemigo Shinigamis todos los Shinigamis son enemigos¨¨dijo con furia¨¨

Ambos Shinigamis: Como sabes de los Shinigamis¨¨dijeron Rukia y Renji al mismo tiempo¨¨

(?): Lo sé y me han contado sobre ustedes y lo que son y todos y los malos que son ¨¨dijo¨¨

Renji y Rukia se dieron cuenta de que era imposible sacarle algo de información ya que está muy convencido de que eran enemigos aunque ellos no sabían a que se refería de enemigos cuando volvió hablar

(?): Ustedes no tiene nada que hacer aquí no creen que ya en echo mucho daño a algunos Shinigamis no sé cómo pueden existir seres como ustedes que se aparecen cuando nadie los necesita y cuando alguien los necesita jamás llegan ustedes son lo peor¨¨dijo pensativo¨¨

Ambos Shinigamis: Que como¨¨dijeron antes de que el encapuchado se dé cuenta de que lo había dicho en vos alta¨¨

(?): Bueno no tengo más que hacer voy tarde adiós Shinigamis espero encontrarnos pronto ¨¨dijo tal como se fue con un solo paso dejando sin habla a los dos Shinigamis¨¨

Renji: Que fue eso¨¨dijo ¨¨

Rukia: No sé pero cree que somos enemigos quien será y de que nos culpa y más aun de que culpa a los Shinigamis¨¨respondió¨¨

Renji: No sé pero esto es raro ¨¨dijo ¨¨

Rukia: Si deberíamos investigar¨¨comento¨¨

Renji: Si¨¨dijo tal como salieron de allí a ir a otro lugar a investigar o no¨¨

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

No fue el encuentro esperado pero de que creen que culpa ichigo a los Shinigamis bueno yo creo que ya deben de tener una idea

Reviews T-TReviewsT-TReviewsT-TReviewsT-TReviews

POR FIS T-TReviews díganme lo que piensan


	7. Capitulo7 Ayudado por tu peor enemigo

Capitulo.7 Ayudado por tu peor enemigo

Ichigo llego a su casa busco algo de comer comió se acostó en su cama se quedó pensativo y durmió

Al día siguiente fue normal como de costumbre escuela matones intentando ganarte y tú lo vences por millonésima bes y

Y quien se esperaba que tu cierto y el que se la ase de listo primo dejara caer al piso cebo de hueco y sin querer se le callera algo en sima y se rompiera el cebo trayendo millones y millones de huecos todo gracias a tu querido primo Uryū

Ahora tenía que derrotar los todo y no crean de que se salvara su primo el también iba a ayudar a acabar con eso huecos por que el los trajo en primer lugar y ichigo no y va a limpiar su desastre

Y Uryū no tuvo más opción que tener que pelear con los huecos todo porque sin querer partió un cebo hueco

Los dos estaban matando a todos los huecos que vieran y todo eso

Con Rukia:

Rukia y Renji estaban investigando más bien disfrutando del mundo de los vivos mirando todo y relajándose cuando de repente a parecen uno y otro y otro y otro hasta que se convierten en más de mil huecos a tacando la ciudad ellos no sabían que pasaba pero ellos pelearon con todos los que vieron no podían dejar a que ataquen a todo el mundo

Con los Vizard:

Ellos no sabían que paso pero también se pusieron en marcha acabar con los huecos que se encontrasen y pelearon y pelearon con ellos que podían hacer no se podían dejar comer

En la tienda del sombrerero:

Urahara estaba con una sonrisa y muy pensativo sobre esta es la oportunidad de que trabajen juntos y

También se puso alistado a vencer los huecos que estaban alrededor no podía dejar que es tuvieran por donde quieran y mas no dejar que hagan víctimas y mas tan poco dejarse ganar por esas cosas y que te coman eso no podía permitirlo

Uryū y ichigo estaban siendo rodeados por los huecos ellos estaban usando lluvia de flechas para acabar con ellos pero era como si se multiplicaran y ichigo para asegurar más saco su espada y su arco y con uno lanzaba una lluvia de flechas color negro con contornos rojos y con la espada mataba o purificaba o lo quesea eliminaba a los que estaban cerca

Pero eran muchos y los dos primos estaban trabajando juntos y todo pero eran demasiados y al parecer se multiplicaban

Cuando de repente una columna de hielo congela ala mayoría y una espada gigante de colmillos que se alarga a parecieron de repente a cavando con la mayoría de los huecos

Y rebelando una cabeza de piña color rojo que sostiene una espada grande con colmillos y usa un kimono negro y también a su lado hay una hermosa señorita de cabello color negro y ojos color morado claro y lleva un kimono negro y una espada blanca hermosa ellos son Shinigamis

Esos Shinigamis atacan a los huecos y todo cuando están en grupo y peleando y protegiéndose las espaldas dos primos preguntan¨¨

Ambos Quincy: Que están haciendo unos Shinigamis aquí¨¨dijeron ambos el de pelo negro y el de la capucha¨¨

Ambos Shinigamis: Asiendo nuestro trabajo acabar los huecos¨¨dijeron ambos Shinigamis¨¨

Ambos Quincy: Sí que adoran meterse en donde nos incumbe pero que se puede hacer¨¨dijeron los dos Quincy¨¨

Rukia: Si y de que nos culpan si se puede explicar¨¨pregunto¨¨

Los dos primos se miraron y sus piraron el primero fue Uryū en explicar porque odia a los Shinigamis la cual la razón fue:

Ningún Shinigami vino a salvar a mi abuelo y maestro siendo que estaban cerca no se atrevieron a intentar de salvarlo de eso huecos

El siguiente fue ichigo el que explico:

Ningún Shinigami salvo a mis padres de la invasión huecos que ataco ase tiempo siendo que habían algunos cercas no se molestaron en intentar salvarlos

Ambos juntos:

Y por eso los Shinigamis cuando alguien necesita ayuda no viene y cuando alguien no los necesita viene ustedes son de lo peor...

Eso fue lo que respondieron los dos primos

Y Rukia y Renji ya estaban entendiendo algo ellos los culpan por eso

Bueno todos dejaron lo de habla y se concentraron en a cavar el desastre que había echo el peli negro de Uryū

En una en el cielo se abrió una Garganta y salieron unas garras luego una nariz y luego un pie gigante eso era un Menos grande

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Todo por culpa de la torpeza de Uryū bueno él dice que fue sin querer bueno que se puede hacer

Uryū: oye y por qué yo soy el que inició todo ese desastre de huecos

Ichigo: porque tu rompiste el cebo que mas

Algunas fan de ichigo: iiichiigoooo

Ichigo: o no

Las fan persiguen a ichigo mientras este corre olvidándose de que puede usar Shunpo

Yo: bueno ichigo quien te manda a ser tan popular y lindo

Uryū: lindo ese mediocre y torpe y tonto

Yo: si y lo dice el que rompió así dentalmente el cebo hueco

Uryū y va a replicar cuando de repente sale alguna fan del y lo persigue

Uryū: no porque esto me pasa a mi

Ichigo: noooooooooooo

Gritan y gritan mientras las fan hacen algo con ellos

Yo: bueno chao por favor manden Reviews si por favor Reviews

Bueno chaoo


	8. Capitulo8 Tregua

Capitulo.8 Tregua

Del cielo salió un menos grande mientras los otros huecos solo chichaban como si es tuvieran pidiendo misericordia o orando

Mientras los dos Shinigamis Rukia y Renji miraban con mucho horror en sus rostros aquel monstruo que es una leyenda

Mientras los dos Quincy bueno el peli negro tenía un ligero tono en su cara de sorpresa y algo de miedo mientras el encapuchado no se había inmutado nada al ver ese monstro el encapuchado le daba igual que pasara

Los dos primos se miraron y planearon un pequeño plan

(?): Estas seguro…¨¨dijo el encapuchado¨¨

(?): Peli negro de lentes: me da lástima decirlo pero me tocara pelear con estas cosas y tú te en cargas de esa cosa gigante…¨¨respondió de rotado ¨¨

(?): Ok más diversión para mi…¨¨dijo el encapuchado riendo primera emoción que ha llegado a mostrar y se lanzó a pelear con el gigante hueco¨¨

Se lanzó a la batalla mientras los Shinigamis miraban la escena sin saber que ha pasado y uno le pregunta

Rukia: que ha pasado…¨¨dijo la peli negro¨¨

Quincy de lente: bueno es hora de pelear con estos huecos…¨¨dijo el de lentes¨¨

Renji: que fue eso porque se laso al menos grande…¨¨dijo el peli rojo mirando cómo se lanzaba en sima del menos el muchacho encapuchado¨¨

Quincy de lente: con que así se llama bueno el siempre de impulsivo…¨¨suspiro mientras lanzó otras flechas a los huecos¨¨

Rukia: a que te refieres…¨¨dijo la peli negro ¨¨

Quincy de lente: ya lo veras horita va salir volando como siempre cuando hace algo sin pensar…¨¨dice asiendo se el inteligente mientras a justa sus gafas¨¨

Renji: y por qué razón va corriendo al menos grande si se supone que tiene arco no debería poder pelear de distancia…¨¨

Quincy de lente: ya lo veras porque razón el decidió al parecer que quería disfrutar de la pelea en bes de a cavar con el de una sola bes sinceramente no lo entiendo y nunca lo are…¨¨dijo tal como le dio un escalofrió en intentar comprender a su primo ni siquiera podía creer que es su primo¨¨

Rukia y Renji: que…¨¨dijeron ambos sin poder creer las palabras cuando de repente¨¨

Los Shinigamis vieron como aparece una espada en la mano del encapuchado y sin querer con el viento se cae su capucha mostrando su cabello color naranja su rostro no se be porque no están del lado correcto y

El mueve corta barias partes del hueco lo deja en mal estado el hueco se asusta y responde con un cero que el peli naranja detiene con su espada hasta que el cero se desase y el peli naranja está intacto él corta al hueco mucho mientras este intenta escapar pero el peli naranja no lo deja y lo remata y adiós menos grande

Mientras tanto los Shinigamis y el Quincy trabajaron duro para deshacerse con todos los huecos y

Luego de un rato desaparecieron todos los huecos y los Shinigamis no podían creer lo que vieron como el peli naranja se desasió del menos grande sin ningún problema eso era imposible o eso pensaba

Peli naranja: bueno Uryū ya limpiamos tu desastre…¨¨dijo con cierto sarcasmo¨¨

Uryū: pero si tú acabas de hacer algo inesperado y tonto además que tenías planeado kurosaki ichigo…¨¨le grito ¨¨

Ichigo: pero quien fue el que rompió el cebo Quincy "así dentalmente"…¨¨dijo con mucha ironía ¨¨

Uryū: fue sin querer y tú lo sabes a demás tú y sic tez algo más tonto como se te ocurre recibir el golpe del cero así como si nada…¨¨dijo furioso mientras los Shinigamis miraban la escena con una gótica en la parte de detrás de la cabeza al estilo anime¨¨

Ichigo: +o+ desde cuando te preocupas además no Salí herido…¨¨dijo sorprendido y asiéndose el inocente¨¨

Uryū: kurosaki tú lo sabes mejor que nadie que debo mantener un ojo en ti…¨¨grito¨¨

Ichigo: si ya lo sé porque tío se preocuparía y a sabiendas de que estuviste allí para evitarlo y no lo hiciste tío te Aria algo muy doloroso creo o como es…¨¨dijo en un tono molesto mientras recordaba¨¨

Los Shinigamis estaban viendo esto y no sabían que pasaba pero bueno uno de ellos hablo

Rukia: quienes son ustedes si se puede saber…¨¨dijo esperando una respuesta¨¨

Los primos dejaron de discutir y se miraron y su piraron que más podían hacer al menos decir su nombre deberían ya que los ayudaron con esos huecos

Ichigo: yo soy ichigo kurosaki

Uryū: soy Uryū Ishida y ustedes

Los Shinigamis se miraron y respondieron

Rukia: soy Rukia Kuchiki

Renji: yo soy Renji Abarai

Los Shinigamis y los dos Quincy hablaron un rato y llegaron a un acuerdo no importa lo que hayan echo sus rasas eso no importaba

Bueno ichigo y Uryū todavía no se fiaban de los Shinigamis pero así y todo ellos fueron algo sociables con ellos

Mientras a Rukia y a Renji no le importaba ellos solo que rían llevarse bien bueno que más podían hacer

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Bueno aquí se llevan algo mejor bueno gracias a los comentarios y

Se escucha a alguien corriendo y algo agitado y luego se logra ver bien quien es ichigo y Uryū que al parecer lograron escapar de algo ellos se muestran des peinados y su ropa desarreglada y ellos están llenos de marcas extrañas no se supo de que fueron hechas pero parecen marcas de mordeduras y algo que no se sabe cómo definirlo

Y ellos gritan esto

Ichigo y Uryū: porque me pasa esto a mí

Gritan y gritan por que los están a restando sus fan cuando se logran soltar y escapar no se sabe a dónde fueron a parar pero se escaparon

De repente sale Rukia de donde quien sabe

Rukia: hombres bueno entonces a que va esta Historia si se podría saber…

Yo: lo siento eso es clasificado…

Rukia: pero si yo soy un personaje de ella porque no puedo saber…

Yo: bueno en si lo siento pero espera y lo sabrás…

Rukia: está bien…

Ichigo sale de donde quien sabe qué y habla

Ichigo: me he dado cuenta de algo porque se supone que debo perder a toda mi familia eh…

Yo: ichigo siento por eso pero así es la historia…

Ichigo: y una cosa y por qué yo acepto a unirme a los Vizard…

Yo: bueno ichigo así es la historia y no puedes hacer nada aunque no sea dueña de la serie si soy de la historia…

Ichigo: gracias a dios por eso…

Yo: oye

Ichigo se escapa cuando se da cuenta de que lo iban a matar por lo que dijo

Yo: ichigo espera no iba enserio con el lanza llamas…

Yo persigo a ichigo olvidándome de que todavía tengo el lanzallamas encendido y lo tengo en mis manos e ichigo corre y corre olvidándose una bes más que puede usar Shunpo y corre por su vida porque no quiere ser quemado

Yo: ichigo yo ni loca te mato te adoro…

Lo sigo persiguiendo sin olvidarme de que cargo el lanzallamas

Rukia: bueno ichigo quien te manda hacer así bueno adiós Reviews por favor T-T se los pide Chapí si bueno gracias por leer chao


	9. Capitulo9 El intento de escape

Capitulo.9 El intento de escape

Pasaron días semanas y ya se estaban empezando a llevar bien los dos Quincy con los dos Shinigamis bueno ichigo y Uryū ellos todavía desconfiaban de Rukia y Renji pero ya no tanto se podría decir que eran amigos aunque algo desconfiaban

Bueno pasaron semanas y semanas el padrino de ichigo Urahara le dio a Rukia y a Renji unos Gigai cuerpo artificial para que no tuvieran que andar siempre en su forma espiritual bueno ellos lo aceptaron y se quedaron en la casa de Urahara durante tanto tiempo duraron en el mundo de los vivos y también fueron a la escuela como para no aburrirse se podía decir que se habían olvidado por completo de su misión

Y que sin querer rompieron una regla la cual es quedarse mucho tiempo en el mundo de los vivos y ya entre pronto vendrían a ser su castigo pero ellos se habían olvidado

Mientras tanto un hombre de piel pálida y ojos violáceos y FRIVOLA y cabello algo largo

El hombre viste un kimono negro y encima un haori blanco el en la cadera lleva una espada y en el cuello lleva una bufanda blanca

Ese hombre de mirada FRIVOLA es taba parado en el aire pensando sobre unas cosas y luego se fue del lugar es te hombre vino a ser su misión recoger a los nuevos prisioneros por hacer ese crimen cosa cual los de la sociedad de almas exageran mucho pero ese era su misión y tenía que cumplirla

En otro lugar:

Rukia acababa de escribir una carta y la deja puesta en la cama de la habitación que le dejo el del sombrero y Renji hizo lo mismo ellos se acordaron de lo que habían hecho se habían quedado demasiado y ellos ya tenían algo de idea de los que le iba a pasar Rukia había convencido a Renji de huir y de no contar a nadie de sus nuevos amigos Quincy ella le dijo que si se llegaban a enterar era posible de que los mataran porque son los últimos que quedan y que los otros Shinigamis no permitirían que vivieran

A aunque claro está de que ella no le había dicho nada a ninguno de estos Dos Quincy

Ellos salieron de la casa del sombrerero y con tal sigilo que no se escuchaba nada ellos se fueron en su forma espiritual es decir Shinigami pero escondiendo su energía espiritual ellos dejaron sus cuerpos artificiales en las camas y encima la carta bueno ellos tenían que escapar ellos sabían lo que les tocaba cuál era su destino y ellos querían ahorrar su libertad mientras escapaban

Mientras tanto el hombre dela bufanda blanca había detectado a sus prisionero los cuales lamentable mente eran su hermana adoptiva y su teniente al parecer ellos estaban intentando escapar y él no iba dejar que eso pasara

Mientras en otro lugar ichigo y Uryū sintieron que algo malo iba a pasar y también sintieron que sus algo amigos estaban huyendo pero de que

Ellos no sabían pero eso no importaba ellos de una sola se fueron de su casa para ver si los podían salvar ya que un amigo es un amigo aunque desconfíen algo pero de todas maneras es un a migo y no pueden dejar que algo le pase

Rukia y Renji corrían y corrían usando Shunpo y de todo lo que sepan intentando huir pero todo fue en vano fueron a corola dos por la persona que nunca creerían que fue el que los vino a buscar y ellos no podían defenderse ellos no podían ya que jamás podrían pelear con alguien como Kuchiki Byakuya ellos tuvieron que aceptar su destino pero que justo antes de que fueran arrestados una explosión detuvo el arresto

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Bueno creo que este capítulo me quedo muy pero muy corto bueno

¿Qué creen que les pasara a Rukia y a Renji?

¿Podrán escaparan?

¿Qué abra producido esa explosión?

Bueno los dejo con esas preguntas chao

ReviewsT-ReviewsT-ReviewsT-T

SI Porfa díganme que les parece ah y por cierto gracias a los comentarios de la historia

Buen espero que me perdonen por no haber subido capítulos los días anteriores

Ya se tengo solo una Historia en marcha y no subo capítulos perdónenme es que no me habían dejado entrar en la pc por luz por bromas que hacen con la electricidad y fastidio con que quieren ver unas películas y no me dejan hacer un capitulo bueno espero que me entiendan T-T bueno en si tengo un montón de ideas para otras Historias que planeo subir en un futuro pero bueno espero su opinión de la Historia e intentare tener el próximo capitulo bueno chao


	10. Capitulo10 capturados

Capitulo.10 capturados

Cuando el polvo de la explosión se disipo se muestran dos personas un peli negro con anteojos y un encapuchado

El de la bufanda no sabía que pasaba pero a él no le importó mucho

Rukia y Renji no podían creer que los dos Quincy que se habían echo amigos a parecieron de la nada para intentar rescatarlos ellos no lo podían creer

Sin decir ninguna palabra el encapuchado que Rukia y Renji sabían quién era el cual se lanzó en sima del Shinigami y lo ataco con una espada que ellos no habían llegado a ver bien eso les daba la idea de que él no era un Quincy sino otra cosa pero él se llamaba así mismo Quincy así que no se podía hacer nada

El encapuchado ataca tan rápido con su espada que al de la bufanda no le dio tiempo para esquivar y recibe el golpe el cual es una herida muy profunda que llega del hombro al otro extremo pero el siguiente lo logra porque le dio tiempo de sacar su propia espada y empieza la batalla el de la bufanda no logra darle al encapuchado mientras este deja muchas heridas pero no tan profunda como la primera el de la bufanda se cansó de no poder encestar ningún ataque y libera su Shikai Senbonzakura y a taca con sus flores es

Difícil de esquivar pero el encapuchado para todas con su simple espada sin ni siquiera tener que liberarla combaten y combaten y todo cuando el de la bufanda está muy mal herido siega al encapuchado con sus pétalos y antes de que pueda darse cuenta logra escapar pero con sus prisioneros y el primo peli negro esta tirado en el suela muy herido tiene marcas de que intento proteger a Rukia y a Renji pero no pudo

y el encapuchado esta algo cansado y furioso consigo mismo se distrajo con la batalla y no estuvo pendiente y callo en la trampa de ser segado por esos pétalos y no darse cuenta de cuando el de la bufanda hirió a su primo y se llevó a sus medio amigos

Él se fue junto a su primo y cuando se lo iba a llevar llegó su padrino el cual curo al Quincy de anteojos y este se fue a su casa mientras el encapuchado que es ichigo se fue con su padrino Urahara a su casa y tienda para hablar y planear unas cosas

En la tienda del padrino de ichigo

Estaban ablando y planeando mucha muchas cosas

Sobre como rescatar a Rukia y a Renji y eso había llegado a la conclusión de que dentro de 10 días y va hacer un entrenamiento como para perfeccionar las habilidades de ichigo

Y luego de esos 10 días un día como para descansar lo suficiente y 14 días quedan para que si inicie la ejecución de Rukia y Renji ya que era muy probable de que ese se ha su castigo

Y

Entones con eso en mente ichigo fue al lugar de entrenamiento de su padrino

Y se dispuso a entrenar diferentes técnicas y así empezó el entrenamiento de 10 días por su puesto luego de haber descansado algo su cansancio empezó su entrenamiento

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Bueno aquí inicia mm si estoy e equivocada con la fecha bueno en si es que no me acuerdo mucho de cuánto tiempo fue lo del entrenamiento y de lo del descanso y lo de la ejecución bueno esta Historia es alterada al del anime

Bueno espero que les guste

ReviewsT-ReviewsT-T

Por favor díganme lo que piensan bueno chao


	11. Capitulo11 entrenamiento y viaje a terr

Capitulo.11 entrenamiento y viaje a territorio enemigo

Ichigo inicio su entrenamiento el cual es perfeccionar mejor su Shikai el cual ha aprendido pero no lo tenía muy perfeccionado del todo así que un entrenamiento con su hueco Shika vs Shikai

Así que al entrar en la zona de entrenamiento uno de los ayudantes de Urahara puso alrededor una barrera para lo que ichigo y si era no y si era daño a alguien que no estuviera dentro de la barrera los que estuvieran adentro sentirían lo que pasara los que estaban afuera solo eran espectadores y no sentían nada

Así que ichigo llamo a su representación de poderes de un hueco y Shinigamis el cual le dio el nombre de Shiro ya que era todo blanco el no llamo a su representación de poderes Quincy ya que él no iba a practicar sus habilidades Quincy él iba con lo de hueco y de Shinigami así que inicio su entrenamiento

Shiro no era buen maestro ya que no explicaba nada pero bueno ichigo dio pelea con el intento hacer su propio cero pero le salió bien malísimo y le exploto en el rostro y Shiro se rio de él y ichigo a provecho su guardia baja para a tacarlo y el hueco se dio cuenta a tiempo para bloquear y ichigo movía la espada contra el hueco el cual uso su espada y se defendió luego de que saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde empujo a ichigo para que lo dejara respirar

Al tiempo ya estaban peleando espadazos patadas golpes eso era el hueco fue a mable y le explico por primera bes a ichigo como hacer un cero lo cual lo hiso enseñando le y luego lanzándoselo

Ichigo logra esquivarlo y le lanza a su Zampakuto hueco un cero medio inestable el cual lo tomo por sorpresa y recibió el ataque para gran asombro el hueco salió casi todo quemado por el cero y ichigo se rio un poco el cual le dijo a ichigo que le salió bien pero que con eso no era suficiente

El hueco ataco a ichigo el cual se defendió con su espada ataco y el otro ataco pelearon y pelearon

A fuera se escuchaban los espadazos los golpes y las explosiones

Pelearon por un tiempo hasta que ya era muy de noche y los dos combatientes se derrumbaron del agotamiento

Shiro regreso al mundo interior de ichigo mientras este se iba a comer algo y a descansar algo puede que se vea aburrido porque a él no le importa nada el escomo un ser sin corazón frio sin ninguna emoción pero la amante de conejos Rukia le había regresado algunas emociones puede que él no quisiera admitirlo pero estaba muy preocupado por su amiga con el tiempo que pasaron juntos a ichigo le vinieron emociones que antes no tenía antes era como sui fuera una máquina de batalla una cascara sin sentimientos

Bueno eso es lo que aparentaba ya que por dentro sufría su perdida y el culpaba a los Shinigamis aunque no sabía por qué pero Rukia le hizo cambiar algo y mostrar algo más de emociones

Él no sabía por qué pero tenía que rescatarla aunque por otra parte no quería porque era una Shinigamis y por ser parte hueco odiaba mucho a los Shinigamis y no olvidar que también es Quincy él también los odiaba por no haber evitado la invasión pero el también se echaba la culpa por eso

Pero dejando esos pensamientos a tras él se fue a comer algo y a descansar él tenía que entrenar y rescatar a la persona que le hizo cambiar algo bueno el todavía seguía siendo el sin emociones y él sabía que siempre lo iba hacer esa muerte de sus padres y hermanas si ellas estaban allí ichigo tenía 6 años y sus hermanas pequeñas tenían 3 años el presencio como sus padres y hermanas fueron masacrados por esos huecos y el des pues de sufrir en silencio perdió todas sus emociones o eso pensaba quedo con la de la locura esa la mostraba debes en cuando las otras se extinguieron pero Rukia le regreso algunas como la diversión la risa bueno ella lo revivió pero en si seguía siendo sin emociones y era raro que mostrara alguna

Ichigo se fue a su habitación que él tenía desde los 6 años a él le habían dejado esa habitación intacta como por si él iba de visita o algo

Se acostó en su cama y callo dormido

Los días siguientes pasaron rápido ichigo siguió entrenando con su Zampakuto hueco

Pasaron los 10 días que el entreno con su espíritu Zampakuto hueco aprendió a dominar el cero bien y a prendió hacer el Hierro y el sonido y la Garganta y más o menos bien la regeneración instantánea así que ya había a prendido diferentes técnicas lo único que le

Faltaba era dominar bien la regeneración instantánea y dominar su Resurrección la cual era la misma mascara que usaba de cuernos pero el tenia garras un hueco en el pecho pelo largo hasta las caderas y toda su piel era blanca tan blanca como su máscara exacción del sol negro que va alrededor del hueco de su pecho y también contar que tenía pelaje animal color rojo en su cuello y manos y pies su transformación daba mucho miedo y era monstruosa pero no la dominaba mucho o la perdía la forma muy rápido o perdía el control una de dos

Bueno al haber pasado 10 días le quedaba un día para descansar y despedirse lo cual fue a despedirse de los Vizard y de unos cuantos amigos como orihime y los cuales desarrollaron poderes eso fue extraño pero bueno

Los Vizard lo recibieron el entreno un rato con ellos y se despidió dijo que regresaba des pues de arruinarle la vida a algunos Shinigamis en la sociedad de almas pues claro él iba a invadir la sociedad de almas los Vizard se rieron ante eso y ello dijeron que estaba bien y que hasta pronto ichigo se despidió

Y se fue con sus amigos de poderes espirituales los cuales al principio querían ir pero quedaron con vencidos de que no podrían ir y ichigo se despidió y sus dos amigos le dé ciaron suerte

Y Uryū dijo que se quedaría para ir a clase y hacer sus cosas de la escuela y eso bueno

Y ichigo se fue al encuentro con su padrino para que le abriera el portal a la sociedad de almas que aunque supiera Garganta su padrino lo convenció de usar ese portal que le preparo su padrino

Él fue a su encuentro y vio el portal y al lado estaba su tonto y loco y maniático y torpe padrino Urahara

El cual lo saludo y Urahara preparo el portal y el junto con su madrina Yoruichi en su forma de gato fue a la sociedad de almas

Ichigo iba acompañado de su madrina porque ella sabía más de la sociedad de almas más que el así que lo acompaño

Ichigo y su madrina en forma de gato negro cruzaron el Dangai con Shunpo y llegaron rápido a la sociedad de almas sin dejar que los atrapara el limpiador

Y lo primero que vieron fueron casas y porquerías y cosas así

Y ichigo y su madrina fueron caminado por ahí para llegar ya estaban en el territorio enemigo y ya su plan de rescate estaba en marcha

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Bueno espero que les guste y espero que me perdonen por no subir capítulos es que estaba con otra Historia y no tenía casi inspiración pero bueno que creen que pasara ya que la invasión en la sociedad de almas ha empezado bueno

ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T Reviews

Díganme lo que opinan de la Historia bueno chao


	12. Capitulo12 Entrada y la revelación

Capitulo.12 Entrada y la revelación

Y ichigo y su madrina fueron caminado por ahí para llegar ya estaban en el territorio enemigo y ya su plan de rescate estaba en marcha

Yoruichi le dijo que ella y va a visitar a una amiga que luego lo alcanzaba a si fue como los dos tomaron caminos diferentes ichigo se fue directo Asia la puerta de la entrada del Seireitei ichigo como cargaba su uniforme Quincy el cual es negro todo se podía decir que hasta podía estar en las sombras sin que nadie se dé cuenta ichigo estaba encapuchado no se le veía el rostro y también de que su energía espiritual estaba controlada al nivel de que no existe solo sus amigos y o aliados podrían sentir la más nadie aunque claro está que tendrían que concentrarse para localizarla

Ichigo caminaba y caminaba cuando uso el paso rápido y nadie lo vio el que cuidaba la puerta callo desmallado por el golpe tan fuerte que le dio ichigo el cual al haber hecho eso

El lanzo un mini pero un pequeñito cero el cual destruyo casi toda la puerta tal bes se pasó un poco bueno ichigo paso por donde había pasado el cero y entro al Seireitei él no sé pero cupo por ser visto ya que quería ver la expresión de los rostros Shinigamis cuando active su energía espiritual y al subirla un poco el cual se sentiría como muerte y eso

Mientras un peli plateado de ojos serados y sonrisa burlona con uniforme Shinigami y Por encima llevaba el haori blanco este hombre es el capitán de la Tercera división Gin Ichimaru

Gin Asia un recorrido como de costumbre por los alrededores del Seireitei cuando de repente de una delas puertas para el Seireitei

De la puerta salió un cero rojo con negro y algo de blanco y destruyó casi toda la puerta que se suponía que era impenetrable de esta puerta salió un joven encapuchado y

El joven por un segundo no emanaba nada de energía espiritual pero al segundo esta fue creciendo y trayendo una sensación de muerte e infierno y dolor y muerte segura

Gin no sabía porque pero tenía miedo estaba sintiendo la propia muerte viniendo de ese joven que no se le podía ver el rostro

Gin no supo como pero arranco a correr no aguantaba esa sensación y si se quedaba él sabía que iba a morir

Mientras ichigo miraba con cierta sonrisa y cierto aburrido mientras miraba como ese capitán Shinigami Coria por su vida usaba una combinación de su máxima velocidad daba todo lo que tenía y ichigo no podía creer él estaba usando a penas su 1 por ciento y un capitán Shinigami no podía aguantarlo no lo podía creer esto y va hacer muy aburrido y todo eso el esperaba que aunque sea haiga alguien que le haga divertirse un poco mas

Y así fue como ichigo volvió a bajar su energía espiritual al nivel que ni se siente que exista

Y se camuflo entre las sombras y fue camino a investigar el territorio enemigo

Mientras en algún lugar del Seireitei se podía apreciar al capitán de la tercera división corriendo como si de su vida se tratase y Corría y corría usando Shunpo y todo lo que tuviera de velocidad cuando justa mente alguien lo detiene en el camino con alguien que no se esperaba su teniente Iduru Kira

Kira: a capitán por que se be tan alterado que paso¨¨pregunto¨¨

Gin: q nada nada s¨¨respondió como tal suspiro de alivio pero todavía estaba alterado¨¨

Kira: está seguro capitán¨¨pregunto aún muy dudoso¨¨

Gin: s si¨¨dijo tal como desapareció de la vista¨¨

Kira: que le abra pasado al capitán¨¨dijo como tal siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo¨¨

Gin llegó a su división y entro a su oficina a descansar un poco estaba muy agitado y temblando él no se había dado cuenta así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no mostrarlo tanto

Mientras los del escuadrón tres estaban perplejo ¿Por qué su capitán se veía tan alterado? Ellos no hallaban solución el mas de miedo y temible capitán del Gotei 13 estaba alterado era el fin del mundo y del universo o algo así

Ellos no sabían

Mientras un capitán muy pero muy alterado estaba en su oficina se sentía como si haya lo grado escapar de la muerte aunque todavía sentía la sensación de la muerte

Estaba muy agitado cuando le llego una mariposa del infierno que traía con ella un mensaje Gin escucho el mensaje el cual era:

Reunión entre media hora reunión de emergencia emergencia

Eso decía la mariposa Gin respiro hondo y se paró de su escritorio en el cual estaba y se fue a la 1 división donde iba hacer la reunión como siempre y se fue camino allí mientras Asia lo mejor posible por no mostrar sus emociones como la de agitado nervioso y miedo

Y así fue como Gin Ichimaru fue a la reunión y

En la reunión todos los capitanes tenían un ojo en el capitán de la tercera división al cual notaban que al parecer estaba nervioso y se veía alterado y como si tuviese miedo al parecer se veía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no mostrar esas emociones pero aparecer fallo en eso porque todos veían que estaba muy alterado y el capitán comandante hablo dando paso a la reunión

Yamamoto: bueno no sé si se han enterado de lo del intruso y lo del Reiatsu que sentimos ase un rato…¨¨dijo como tal todos asintieron en respuesta¨¨

Yamamoto: bueno Gin Ichimaru cuéntanos que pasó ya que usted era el que estaba en ese lugar cuando todo sucedió¨¨y tal como dijo Gin asintió y conto¨¨

Gin: yo estaba dando un recorrido como siempre cuando de una de las puertas salió un cero que la destruyó por completo y…y. Y¨¨empezó a temblar¨¨y de esta puerta salió un encapuchado no se le veía el rostro y…¨¨su temblor empeoro y todos los capitanes no podían creer lo que estaban viendo Gin Ichimaru tenía miedo el fin del mundo¨¨

Gin: el Reiatsu de este hombre no se sentía pero en un segundo subió y se sentía como como¨¨y so una pausa mientras temblaba y sudor caía¨¨el infierno como la muerte misma ¨¨completo mientras más sudor y temblores tenía por el miedo¨¨

Yamamoto: con que así alerta roja prepárense cada quien este es un enemigo mortal¨¨tal como todos asintieron¨¨

Byakuya al haber escuchado la descripción del encapuchado tembló y su rostro cambio del impasible a uno preocupado y de miedo mientras todos los capitanes no podían a llar una respuesta porque Byakuya tembló y su rostro cambio de tal manera no sabían porque y

El capitán dio el final

Yamamoto: ok esta reunión termina¨¨dijo como tal sacudió su bastón y todos asintieron y se fueron¨¨

Mientras en algún lugar en las sombras estaba un ichigo que se reía en silencio por lo de los capitanes eran tan tontos que ni lo habían detectado en su sala de reuniones y fue tan gracioso sus expresiones y ver a ese capitán temblando eso si era gracioso y así se fue ichigo de allí sin hacer ruido

En alguna celda estaba una Rukia que se sentía miserable la cual había escuchado el veredicto de su hermano ella estaba triste y eso mientras recordaba que a su mejor amigo Renji lo habían llevado a una peor cárcel ella no podía soportar pensar en lo que le estarían haciendo allí

Rukia también recordaba aquel que amaba con todo su ser aunque ella no le allá dicho nada que aunque el fuese serio sin sentimientos y o expresión y o aparentase una cascara bacía sin sentimientos ella lo amaba tal como es ella amaba a kurosaki ichigo pero ella jamás se lo iba a decir y con ese pensamiento ella se durmió en su celda

Y

En algún lugar de la Sociedad de almas un gato que se llama Yoruichi tenía una conversación con Kūkaku Shiba

Kūkaku: que interesante¨¨dijo con mucho interés¨¨

Yoruichi: si¨¨dijo¨¨

En algún lugar del mundo Humano

Escondite Vizard:

Shinji: que travesura le estará haciendo ichigo a eso Shinigamis¨¨pregunto a nadie en especial¨¨

Hiyori: de seguro se está divirtiendo¨¨dijo¨¨

Mashiro: a la Fresa se debe estar divirtiendo mucho¨¨dijo¨¨

Shinji: sea lo que sea debe estarse divirtiendo mucho¨¨dijo tal como todos asintieron en acuerdo¨¨

Mientras ichigo estaba mirando los al rededores del Seireitei y el decidió seguir paseando esto de verdad que era aburrido pero espiar no estaba nada mal

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Mm que les parece el capítulo si puedo decir a mi si me dio risa la parte de Gin…. ….oh Rukia revela que le gusta a ichigo ahora ay que ver si el amor es correspondido pero bueno antes de que digan algo pido disculpas por tardarme tanto es que bueno estaba muy ocupada en otra Historia y también no tenía tiempo bueno le pido disculpa y espero su opinión de la Historia bueno sin más que decir chao

ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T Reviews

Díganme lo que opinan de la Historia bueno chao


	13. Capitulo13 La travesura

Capitulo.13 La travesura

Mientras ichigo estaba mirando los al rededores del Seireitei y el decidió seguir paseando esto de verdad que era aburrido pero espiar no estaba nada mal

Ichigo camino y camino él estaba muy pero muy aburrido y camino mientras pensaba él estaba demasiado aburrido nuca pensó que ir a la Sociedad de alamas fuera tan aburrido asta de quien sabe don salió una espadota larguísima con colmillos que ataco por sorpresa a ichigo pero este materializo su espada y doblo la larga y

Ichigo: Renji¨¨dijo no muy sorprendido¨¨

Renji: ichigo siempre tan cuidadoso con lo que te rodea no¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: pensé que te avían ha restado al menos de que te hayas escapado y o escabullirse ¨¨dijo¨¨

Renji: algo así crees que me dejaría arrestar espere hasta que Byakuya me dejara solo con los otros cuando lo hizo los deje dormidos y me escape no me boya dejar capturar tan fácil mente¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: si como digas la cosa es porque no estas con Rukia¨¨pregunto¨¨

Renji: a nosotros nos separaron a mí se suponía que me iban a meter donde iba a sufrir y a Rukia en una de las torres que están se podría decir que se llaman la torre del arrepentimiento o algo así en si no me acuerdo el nombre¨¨respondió¨¨

Ichigo: si empre tan olvidadizo como siempre¨¨dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción como siempre¨¨

Renji: y tú siempre tan fio y sin sentimientos acaso jamás podrías mostrar alguno eh¨¨contratado ¨¨

Ichigo: y que si no tengo sentimientos a mí que me in porta lo que sea hay que encontrar a Yoruichi ¨¨dijo muy furioso asiendo a Renji recordar ¨¨

Recordar que ichigo todavía culpaba a los Shinigamis por lo que paso aquel día y también recordar que las únicas emociones que tenía ichigo era la furia y la locura era mejor que cuidara lo que dijese ichigo era muy inestable cuando se trataba de algo referente a eso y él no quería ser la victima así que mejor no seguir con el tema…

Renji: si como sea don de esta¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: en el escondite vayamos¨¨dijo¨¨

Renji: como que escondite¨¨pregunto ¨¨

Ichigo: ya lo veras¨¨dijo¨¨

Renji no pudo decir nada ya que ichigo le agarro del hombro y en peso a correr a velocidades ultra sónicas que ningún ser conocido a llegado a poder utilizar

Y no en mucho tiempo habían llegado

Pasaron la barrera sin problemas ellos eran aliados así que por que iban a tener problemas

Al entrar en aquel escondite se encontraron con una Yoruichi en forma de gato que los saludo justo luego de un momento se transformó en su forma humana una mujer de piel oscura pelo morado ojos amarillos y y desnuda las expresiones de los muchachos la de ichigo era tan tranquilo y sereno y con un toque de aburrimiento como siempre y a Renji le sangraba la nariz y se había desmañado y

Ichigo: Yoruichi siempre tan¨¨dijo pero fue cortad de repente por la gatuna¨¨

Yoruichi: linda bella preciosa juguetona hermosa y ¨¨dijo pero fue cortada por ichigo¨¨

Ichigo: y pervertida tu sabias que el tonto de Renji aria eso por eso lo Hicisteis¨¨dijo con tal tranquilidad como siempre¨¨

Yoruichi: como lo sabias me conoces muy bien ¨¨dijo con tono juguetón¨¨

Ichigo: si como sea mejor vístete para cuando Renji despierte al menos no se vuelva a desmañar aunque no es que me importe pero esa cara que puso si fue una cara perfecta para tomarle una foto si tan solo hubiera una¨¨dijo casi triste porque no había una cámara como para que cuando le pasara eso de nuevo tomarle una foto¨¨

Yoruichi: pero ichigo que buena idea has tenido creo que tengo una cámara que me traje del mundo de los vivos es perfecto cuando se despierte le to mamos una a su rostro¨¨dijo con una sonrisa ¨¨

Ichigo: si como sea pero si va hacer divertido verle el rostro¨¨dijo¨¨

Y la gatuna de Yoruichi consiguió una cámara y ichigo y Yoruichi hablaron durante mucho tiempo Yoruichi estaba más o menos tapada pero a ichigo no le importaba cuando

Renji se despertó y vio a Yoruichi sin vestir puso cara roja de tomate y sangro por la nariz en ese mismo momento Yoruichi e ichigo iniciaron la sección de fotos del rostro de Renji

Tomaron y tomaron fotos hasta que Renji se volvió a desmañar y ellos asta tomaron una foto cuando se desmaño ellos se rieron y miraron las fotos y las guardaron

Ichigo: esas fotos si salieron bien jeejej¨¨dijo riéndose¨¨

Yoruichi: si bes ichigo que mi método para sacar un rostro así si sirve¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: en algo tienes razón ¨¨acepto ¨¨

Yoruichi: en que¨¨pregunto curiosa¨¨

Ichigo: que eres una pervertida ¨¨dijo¨¨

Yoruichi: ichigo pero que cosas dices ¨¨dijo asiéndose la inocente¨¨

Ichigo: si como digas deberías ponerte algo apropiado porque no podemos tener a un Renji a cada rato desmañándose no es que me importe pero¨¨dijo¨¨

Yoruichi: si ya se pero fue divertido al menos tenemos el momento para conmemorarlo en estas fotos ya me visto si¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: esta bien¨¨dijo¨¨

Paso un rato y Yoruichi salió de donde quien sabe dónde ya vestida con algo apropiado una camisa y un pantalón y una bufanda

Y ichigo estaba pensando sobre lo sucedido con una sonrisa de risa eso sí es raro en el que sonría bueno hay que ver que quien no se sacara una sonrisa por su buena mala obra del día

Y

Yoruichi: ichigo ya estoy lista quieres un entrenamiento nuevo¨¨pregunto la gatuna¨¨

Ichigo: tengo un montón de poder y energía espiritual pero un entrenamiento jamás me niego vamos a ver que tienes en mente ¨¨dijo tal como siguió a ala felina asu sala de entrenamiento¨¨

Fin del capitulo

Nota:

Bueno quien se esperaba esto bueno gracias por los comentarios y adiós chao hasta pronto y bueno creo que no es de menos esto:

ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T Reviews

Díganme lo que opinan de la Historia bueno chao


	14. Capitulo14 El Bankai

Capitulo.14 El Bankai

Ichigo: tengo un montón de poder y energía espiritual pero un entrenamiento jamás me niego vamos a ver que tienes en mente ¨¨dijo tal como siguió a la felina a su sala de entrenamiento¨¨

Ichigo entro en lo que era igual al sótano de su padrino

Era un área desierta con muchas rocas y eso tan bien pudo localizar un pequeño lago

Y

Yoruichi: ichigo que te parece ¨¨dijo con una vos juguetona¨¨

Ichigo: bien y cuál es ese entrenamiento¨¨pregunto algo curiosos¨¨

Yoruichi: por casualidad as llegado a es cuchar del Bankai¨¨pregunto¨¨

Ichigo: No que es eso¨¨dijo muy curioso¨¨

Yoruichi: el shikai (Liberación Inicial) se basa en la comunicación entre Shinigami y Zampakuto mientras que

El Bankai (Liberación Prohibida) es la segunda y definitiva evolución de una Zampakuto Para alcanzarlo el Shinigami debe ser capaz de materializar el espíritu de su Zampakuto en

El mundo real y subyugarlo dándole así al portador todo el dominio posible sobre el poder de la Zampakuto se requiere un control de uno sobre otro Con esto se consiguen multiplicar los poderes del Shinigami entre cinco y diez veces¨¨explico¨¨

Ichigo: entonces el Bankai es la etapa más fuerte de la Zampakuto es más fuerte que el shikai¨¨dijo¨¨

Yoruichi: así es ichigo quieres a prender a usar Bankai¨¨pregunto¨¨

Ichigo: claro¨¨dijo algo emocionado¨¨

Yoruichi: hay un problema se su pone que el Bankai para a prenderse hay que durar 1.000 años o asta más para a prenderlo y otros más para dominarlo pero tu dominasteis shikai en poco tiempo yo sé que vas a dominar el Bankai en poco tiempo tan bien¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: así que como se hace esto¨¨pregunto¨¨

Yoruichi: veamos tienes que materializar tu espíritu Zampakuto y entrenar con el ¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: y que pasa si son dos espíritus¨¨dijo¨¨

Yoruichi: como¨¨dijo sin entender¨¨

Ichigo: pues siguiendo lo que me han dicho los dos espíritus la espada Zangetsu no es cualquier espada ¨¨dijo¨¨

Yoruichi: a que te refieres¨¨dijo ya intrigada¨¨

Ichigo: pues mi espada se basa en los poderes de un Shinigami y de un hueco e Quincy¨¨dijo¨¨

Yoruichi: ah ya en tiendo eso quiere decir que¨¨dijo pero fue interrumpida¨¨

Ichigo: que tengo que pelear con el viejo y el loco¨¨dijo¨¨

Yoruichi: si eso te deseo suerte intentando dominar a esos dos espíritus¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: gracias¨¨dijo¨¨

Yoruichi: ok bueno a entrenar se ha dicho podrías materializar al espíritu¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: bueno¨¨dijo tal como se puso a llamar a sus espíritus¨¨

La espada que ichigo tenía se transformó en su shikai y luego se partió en dos las dos parteas divididas se desmaterializaron mostrando una réplica de ichigo pero blanca y un viejo con gafas de sol y

Yoruichi: así que ellos son¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: viejo y loco ¨¨respondió sin alguna emoción¨¨

Zangetsu: ichigo para que nos necesitaba¨¨decía el viejo¨¨

Yoruichi: mm ichigo desea a prender Bankai¨¨dijo la gatuna¨¨

Zangetsu: a eso¨¨dijo¨¨

Yoruichi: bueno como ustedes dos son Zangetsu porque no empezar con el entrenamiento ¨¨dijo con una sonrisa¨¨

Shiro: si empecemos¨¨dijo el loco con una sonrisa macabra¨¨

Así como así de la nada aparecieron espadas por doquier diferentes y

Así como los dos espíritus en pesaron en su especialidad Zangetsu Quincy con el arco y Zangetsu hueco con cero y espadazos

Y ichigo bloque a con diferentes espadas se rompe una y agarra otra él no podía usar su arco ni su espada pues el entrenamiento no equivale a usar eso

A ichigo le estaba costando esquivar los ataques de sus dos espíritus para ser sincero el jama había peleado con los dos al mismo tiempo

Ichigo ya había sido golpeado por diferentes a taques

El entrenamiento disponía en dominar sus habilidades y en aprender a usar sus habilidades juntas no por separado

Y

Así paso el rato ichigo sangraba sus espíritus estaban bien pero con algunos rasguños

Ichigo estaba agotado y sangraba pero aun así seguía intentándolo sería demente decirlo pero él se sentía vivo con la sangre y ya se estaba volviendo loco al punto que se estaba dejando llevar por la locura y

Ichigo en peso a usar dos espadas y atacar con todo a sus espíritus los cuales ya les estaba costando llevar el ritmo

Para cualquiera que viera los ojos de ichigo pensaría que este es un demonio pues sus ojos ardían en llamas y en ellos se veían gritos horror dolor sangre infierno doloroso todo eso se refregaba por sus ojos y

Ichigo estaba perdiendo la cordura que le quedaba al sentir la sangre y

Paso el tiempo y ichigo se estaba volviendo más loco los espíritus Zampakuto estaban en pesando a notar la locura que crese en su portador y ellos sabían que no era muy bueno y

A pesar de que ichigo sangraba mucho él se veía como si no estuviera afectado lo más probable es que haya sido la locura que lo así sentir nada y

Llego el tiempo y el campo de entrenamiento desapareció con un ichigo agotado medio loco y unos espíritus preocupados por la locura que estaba creciendo en el

Ellos sabían que él estaba entre la locura y cordura

Los espíritus dejaron las armas y empezaron a desaparecer en el mundo interno de ichigo al hacerlo de una vez estable si e ron la locura del niño a su estado normal y

Ichigo callo agotado jama había tenido una batalla tan dura y agotadora y estar tan ser de perder su cordura

Luego de reposar en la tierra se dirigió al estanque que su madrina había dicho que fuera

Ichigo disfruto de lo relajante que le agua fue también que al parecer curaba sus heridas

En un momento salió de donde quien sabe dónde su madrina Yoruichi en modo gato ella se transformó en humana para ver que expresión recibía de su ahijado y

Como siempre la expresión de ichigo era tranquila y serena

Yoruichi ya se estaba en pesando a cansar de eso pues a ichigo eso no le importaba

Bueno así como así Yoruichi regreso a su forma gato ya que no podía atraer nada

Así pasaron 2 días y a ichigo todavía le costaba dominar su instinto de querer masacrar y devorar todo a su paso pero gracias a el entrenamiento que ha tenido con sus espíritus interiores el a vía a prendido a dominar ese instinto un poco mejor

Y en medio de un entrenamiento se encontraron con Renji que decía querer entrenar también

A también a vía advertida de algo que la ejecución de Rukia seria mañana por la tarde

Y Yoruichi estaba en pesando a tener problemas para asimilarlo ella no creía que ichigo dominaría el Bankai a tiempo pero

En un momento extrañamente ichigo a garro una de las muchas espadas que habían de las cuales eran basura no servían pero esta que agarro era la más fuerte que todas era una espada larga y finita negra completa tenía una cadena medio larga y la espada termino siendo el Bankai de ichigo

Termino el entrenamiento e ichigo y Yoruichi mas Renji fueron a descansar algo

Al día siguiente casi la tarde ya estaban en camino a la ejecución

En la ejecución muchos capitanes estaban reunidos Rukia estaba preparada para lo que viniera Gin se estaba recuperando del miedo que vivió hace unos días algunos le estaba costando asimilar la muerte del capitán Sōsuke Aizen pero en otro tema todo estaba tan perfecto como querían

A la hora de preparar la ejecución con una lanza que al liberar la es como un fénix de fuego con el poder de 1.000 Zampakuto

En el momento que el ave de fuego se fue hacer cando a Rukia para darle fin

En ese momento nadie supo como pero de la nada apareció una persona con una ropa negra y encapuchado el cual con un solo una espada finitica blanca con negro esta espada estaba sellada y a sito esta fue lo suficiente fuerte como para detener a esa ave

Nadie sabía quién es el pero si sabían algo él es el intruso que había invadido la sociedad de almas y

Rukia al haberse dado cuenta que su muerte no llego abrió los ojos para ver al encapuchado y el uniforme que ella siempre conoció su amor prohibido y que sería imposible que ella lo revelara el hombre que estaba en frente de ella era nada menos que kurosaki ichigo

Ichigo sin mucho es fuerzo lanzo al ave lejos después vio que unos dos capitanes uno de pelo blanco y otro de kimono de rosas habían lanzado unas cadenas y cuerdas al ave y la amararon y luego la sellaron

En ese momento ichigo se quitó la capucha revelando un rostro joven de cabello naranja pero el muchacho mostraba en su rostro madures fuerza

El niño de ropa negra se voltio para ver a una Rukia sorprendida el cual la saludo

Rukia: i…ichigo¨¨susurro sorprendida¨¨

Ichigo: no empieces te salve porque quise¨¨dijo¨¨

A Rukia no le dio tiempo de responder porque ichigo la agarro con un brazo él estaba viendo el veía que Renji se acercaba él estaba pensando cómo llevarla abajo pero no se le ocurría nada pero

Ichigo: alguna idea¨¨pregunto en su mente¨¨

Shiro: que tal como si fuera un partido de beisbol ¨¨sugirió¨¨

Ichigo: sabes no está mal¨¨dijo con una sonrisa macabra¨¨

Rukia vio la sonrisa de ichigo y le dio un escalofrió ella sabía que cuando sonreía nada bueno iba a pasar

Ichigo se puso en posición

Zangetsu y Shiro: 1…2…3 ya¨¨dijeron emocionados¨¨

Ichigo lanzo a Rukia mientras esta gritaba de miedo Renji vio como ichigo se preparaba para algo él se preguntaba qué era lo que planeaba pero se cortó eso cuando fue LAN sado a quilo metros por un proyectil el cual fue Rukia mandada por ichigo la cual fue Rukia la victima

Ichigo e Zangetsu y Shiro: gooool ¨¨dijeron¨¨

Renji: pero que¨¨dijo furioso tal como Rukia¨¨

Ichigo: a pues no empieces y ve y llévate la ni por tu vida la dejes o istes no importa que ella no quiera si¨¨dijo con un tono macabro que asustaría cual quiera¨¨

Renji no dijo nada sin ple mente agarro a Rukia y empezó a correr como si su vida de pendiera de ello

Mientras 3 tenientes fueron mandados por sus capitanes a intentar evitar que escaparan pero

De un movimiento difícil de ver ichigo apareció de la nada golpeo a los tenientes los cuales habían activado sus shikai pero ichigo con un puño y unas patadas había destruido los dejo inconscientes luego de lanada a pareció Byakuya el cual ataco con su espada pero ichigo ya lo había localizado de ase años y con un rápido movimiento paro su espada con la suya

Y así ellos continuaron en la batalla pero bien lejos de los otros y continuaron chocando espadas

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ah y gracias por los comentarios sin más que decir

ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T Reviews

Díganme que les parece algún error cualquier cosa bueno chao


	15. 15 La revancha

Capitulo.15 La revancha

De un movimiento difícil de ver ichigo apareció de la nada golpeo a los tenientes los cuales habían activado sus shikai pero ichigo con un puño y unas patadas había destruido los dejo inconscientes luego de lanada a pareció Byakuya el cual ataco con su espada pero ichigo ya lo había localizado de ase años y con un rápido movimiento paro su espada con la suya

Y así ellos continuaron en la batalla pero bien lejos de los otros y continuaron chocando espadas

Byakuya intentaba golpear a ichigo con su espada pero no podía ichigo bloqueaba con la suya en un movimiento ágil lanzó a Byakuya unos cuantos pies lejos así sé que da ron viéndose

Luego de un rato se lanzaron unos a otros con la espada contra espada

Byakuya a un que veía muerte e infierno e una fuerza incomparable el no mostraba el miedo que sentía

Byakuya ya se estaba cansando prefirió seguir al otro nivel así que

Byakuya: Shikai Senbonzakura¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: sabes yo también estaba pensando lo mismo¨¨dijo dejando desconcertado al peli negro¨¨

Ichigo: Shikai Zangetsu¨¨dijo tal como su espada se transformó¨¨

Byakuya no podía creer lo que veía esa espada que tenía que a pesar de verse débil es letal y poderosa como era posible que tu viera un Shikai

La espada de ichigo se transformó en un cuchillo gigante negro y blanco el cuchillo no tenía protección en bes de eso solo tenía una venda larga y fuerte blanca además de eso la espada despidida un aroma a muerte y desesperación también armonía y serenidad era confuso

Byakuya no entendía nada pero

Byakuya: conque Luna Cortante que interesante¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: como digas¨¨dijo sin emoción alguna¨¨

Así comenzó la batalla Byakuya se protegía y a tacaba con sus flores de cerezo navaja

Ichigo se protegía con su espada y atacaba de cerca y de lejos con la ayuda de la venda de su espada como tal la giraba en el aire y la lanzaba con tal tranquilidad y serenidad también lanzaba algunos getsuga tenshou

Byakuya estaba muy desconcertado este no era con el muchacho que había peleado la otra bes el otro se dejaba a tacar y mientras más a tacabas más quería pelear era como un demonio peleaba por la sangre él pudo haber jurado que se comportaba como un hueco con hambre

Pero es tabes no se con portaba así esta bes era como si no tuviera emociones y o estuviera aburrido era como si fuera una cas cara sin sentimientos Byakuya no entendía pero

Ichigo se sentía aburrido no sentía nada esta pelea estaba muy aburrida él ya quería terminar con esto pero sentía que Byakuya tenía un as bajo la manga y él quería verlo quería sacar le el Bankai

Ichigo ataco con todo Byakuya sentía que no podría seguir así mucho tiempo al menos que quisiera morir así que

Byakuya: Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi¨¨¨dijo tal como dejo hundir una espada que le ha de haber a parecido y al hundirla en el suelo a parecieron un montón de espadas luego desaparecieron en millones y millones de pétalos navajas¨¨

Ichigo: pensé que nunca lo dirías¨¨dijo con una sonrisa macabra ¨¨

Byakuya: como¨¨dijo desconcertado¨¨

Ichigo: Bankai Tensa Zangetsu ¨¨declaro con una sonrisita¨¨

Todo estallo en un tornado de viento luego polvo cuando se fue se vio a ichigo cambiado ahora tenía un abrigo negro que al parecer todavía tenía su capucha ahora en bes de tener una espada como cuchillo ahora tenía una espada larga y finita y negra

Byakuya no creía que eso fuera un Bankai era imposible como un Bankai era tan pequeño pero no se confió del todo esa espada pequeña emanaba muerte y dolor

Byakuya: cadenas celestiales que atraviesan la luna como eso puede ser un Bankai un Bankai no puede ser tan pequeño¨¨dijo con tono burlón¨¨

Ichigo: di lo que quieras es te es mi Bankai y te arrepentirás por haber lo insultado¨¨dijo con voz macabra y terrorífica y algo distorsionado tal como dijo desapareció¨¨

Ichigo apareció por detrás de Byakuya y atravesó su barrera y le dejo una marca horrible sangrando que va desde el hombro derecho hasta el otro extremo de la espalda

Byakuya no tuvo tiempo de racionar vio como desapareció y apareció por detrás de él rompiendo su barrera y golpeándolo dejándolo mal herido

Así como Byakuya deseo no haber dicho eso

Así fue como a Byakuya le costó seguir el ritmo de la velocidad del niño

Así que

Revelo su

Byakuya: eres la segunda persona que ve esto Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: oh ¨¨dijo no muy sorprendido¨¨

La espada de Byakuya se transformó en miles de espadas que ven al rededor creando un espacio pequeño

Así sin decir una palabra en pesaron a pelear espadazos golpes sangre explosiones era todo lo que se escuchaba y se veía

Byakuya llegó a lograr clavar una de las espadas en una de los pies de ichigo luego este se muestra algo sorprendido luego Byakuya saca un Byakurai que atravesó el Hombro del kurosaki

Ichigo se muestra algo difícil de contener su instinto asesino pues no quería matar al hermano adoptivo de Rukia

Byakuya vio una oportunidad y corto a ichigo casi de la misma manera de cómo lo había echo con el pero

A lo que lo cortó y se suponía que ichigo había muerto se sorprendió al oír una risita llena de muerte

Byakuya se voltio con los ojos como platos cuando vio que el cuerpo del chico que se suponía que había muerto estaba vivo luego escucho una risa maniática

Ichigo: pensantes que había muerto jaajajajajaja pero mírame todavía estoy vivo jajajaja¨¨dijo con tono macabro¨¨

Byakuya vio como en el rostro del adolecente a pareció una máscara que estaba creciendo

Byakuya: pero quien eres tu tu no eres kurosaki¨¨dijo con vos temblorosa ya no pudiendo ocultar el miedo¨¨

Ichigo: pero que dices estas equivocado mi amiguito yo soy kurosaki ichigo¨¨dijo con tono burlón y maniático ¨¨

Ya estaba dicho ichigo con tanta sangre no pudo a aguantar su instinto hueco y se volvió loco ya había perdido su cordura

Byakuya: pero que eres un hollow cómo es posible¨¨dijo desconcertado¨¨

Ichigo: como me puedes comparar con un hueco di lo que quieras ¨¨dijo como es tallo en carcajadas¨¨

Byakuya ya estaba viendo la muerte este se con portaba peor que el primer encuentro que tuvieron

Ichigo: te que das mudo bien por mí por favor sufre as me divertirme ¨¨dijo con un tono macabro y juguetón el quería divertirse¨¨

Byakuya: como¨¨dijo pero ¨¨

Byakuya fue golpeado de diferentes direcciones con unos getsuga tenshou que envés de azules eran oscuros con contornos rojos

Byakuya ya estaba muy mal herido mientras ichigo se reía como maniático pero

Ichigo necesitaba sangre comida delicia sufrimiento eso era lo que quería pero en un ataque de lo cura logro controlar su instinto de hueco y de querer comer pues estar muy cerca de un espíritu o Shinigami le daba hambre y contar de que no había probado una alma o devorado un hueco de ase tiempo le costaba dominar su instinto

ichigo entro en la normalidad y pudo ver que casi mataba al hermano adoptivo de Rukia y lo devoraba sin querer queriendo

Así que

Byakuya vio como el adolecente dejó de reír y fue como si entrara en razón y

Ichigo: disculpa por eso ¨¨dijo¨¨

Byakuya no entendía esa disculpa pero prefirió no preguntar

Byakuya: no preguntare que fue eso creo que no estamos bien como para seguir así es mejor terminar esto con un solo golpe¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: si tú lo dices¨¨dijo¨¨

Byakuya: eres una de las no muchas personas en poder ver esta técnica Shūkei Hakuteiken¨¨dijo¨¨

Tal como dijo Byakuya su espada brillo en blanco y un tornado de luz vino después y de ella salió dos especies de serpientes que tomaron la forma de unas alas que lo rodearon como alrededor de él era como un aro de luz blanca y de los extremos salían las como serpientes y

Ichigo: oh lo siento pero yo no tengo ninguna otra técnica pero podría intentar poner todas mis fuerzas en este a taque¨¨dijo¨¨

Si decir nada ambos se lanzaron Byakuya con su espada en alto y rodeado del aro de luz ese e ichigo rodeado de una energía blanca y negra con algo de azul y rojo en forma de calavera y

Cuando chocaron las espadas se produjo una ventisca el ataque fue devastador destruyendo casi todo a su paso cuando el humo se fue estaba un Byakuya muy mal erado ya aceptando su derrota y un muy mal herido ichigo y

Ichigo: podrías responderme algo porque no fuiste tú el que salvo a Rukia siendo tú el hermano¨¨dijo¨¨

Byakuya: cómo has ganado te responderé¨¨dijo¨¨

Byakuya: los criminales deben enfrentar a la justicia una bes que se decida su castigo de be aplicarse esa es la regla de la leí ¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: honras la ley sobre la vida de tu propia hermana¨¨dijo sin creer lo que escucho ¨¨

Byakuya: la simpatía Asia un pariente no hay nada más inútil ¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: cómo puedes decir eso ¨¨dijo sin creer una palabra¨¨

Byakuya: los sentimientos no tienen ningún valor ante la ley por fortuna jamás me he visto a brumado por esas emociones el clan Kuchiki es una de las 4 familias de nobles nuestro deber es el de dar el ejemplo a todos los segadores de almas como podemos imponer a la ley si no estamos dispuestos a acatarla ¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: lo siento pero todavía no lo entiendo estoy seguro que si estuviese en tu lugar pelearía contra la ley lucharía hasta terminar con esa absurda ley ¨¨dijo con determinación¨¨

Byakuya en sus pensamientos: ahora lo entiendo jamás fui su verdadero enemigo lo que este hombre enfrentaba des de un principio es la ley de la sociedad de almas ¨¨pensamiento¨¨

Byakuya: ichigo kurosaki tu espíritu libre y tu perseverancia acaba de romper mi espada tienes mi palabra no seguiré buscando a Rukia tu ganas tés¨¨dijo tal como desapareció de la vista¨¨

Ichigo en sus pensamientos: uf desde años que no tenía una batalla así si fue divertido ¨¨pensó¨¨

Ichigo en sus pensamientos: bueno será mejor que me cure no puedo estar así en un lugar así es mejor que me cure bueno no es que sea muy bueno en la Regeneración instantánea no soy bueno quien me manda a no usar mi Hierro ¨¨pensó concierta ironía¨¨

Ichigo se concentró un segundo y sus heridas en pesaron a ser serradas con un material blanco que crese y cuando todas habían sido tapadas con el material ichigo se lo arranco revelando ninguna herida esa era la única forma que sabía para curarse pues no sabía hacer bien la Regeneración instantánea y

Ichigo al estar ya curado pensó por un momento el había mentido sobre que no tenía otra técnica pero es que él no la mostraría al menos que sea de vida y muerte y

Ichigo vino y se fue del lugar tenía que encontrar a Rukia y al fastidioso del peli rojo de Renji pues presentía que algo malo y va a pasar y él quería intentar evitarlo

Se fue sin darse cuenta que todavía seguía en Bankai y su uniforme estaba echo un desastre

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Bueno no soy muy buena en las batallas así que les parece mm si se preguntaran en cada capítulo explicaran mejor los sucesos

Bueno si les parece raro el comportamiento de ichigo y para que no se confundan ichigo perdió el control pero seguía siendo el solo fue segado por el instinto hueco pero no fue poseído bien creo que eso está claro bueno

Sé que me matarían si leen la historia completa delo que vivió ichigo a los 6 años tan pequeño para vivir eso pero era necesario para esta historia y para que entiendan mejor bueno a esperar a que cuente bien su vida de pequeño y

Para decirlo yo creo que tiene sentido el comportamiento de ichigo respecto a lo que vivió abecés el mismo don ulquiora sin sentimientos y otras tal como Shiro (hueco ichigo) y él puede que en la serie diga que no es un pervertido pero qué tal si en verdad es uno pero a escondidas pero su comportamiento baria sin sentimientos a un loco maniático de la sangre pero este último es posible que lo deje cuando domine su instinto bueno y recuerden que ichigo de pequeño paso un tiempo con su madrina es decir Yoruichi y tiene sentido que ella haya contagiado a ichigo de ser un pervertido en esta historia asique bueno con eso creo que ya se responden algunas preguntas

Gracias por comentar y si tiene preguntas no duden en preguntar y adiós

Si hay algún error cual quiera decírmelo para mejorar bueno gracias y adiós


	16. Capitulo16 El traidor de la sociedad de

Capitulo.16 El traidor de la sociedad de almas

Se fue sin darse cuenta que todavía seguía en Bankai y su uniforme estaba echo un desastre

Mientras Renji Coria y Coria mientras cargaba a Rukia en sus brazos para intentar escapar

Pero…

Un in conveniente paso

Dos capitanes el capitán el capitán Gin y el capitán tosen

Interceptaron a Renji y

Renji intentó escapar pero no pudo y

En un segundo el a pareció con Rukia en donde todo empezó en la colina de la ejecución y

Renji no supo como pero le quitaron a Rukia y él fue camino a la inconciencia

Mientras ichigo se concentró en la energía espiritual de sus medios amigos Rukia y Renji y

No tardó mucho en llegar y lo que encontró fue a a al que su padrino y madrina le habían a vertido sobre aizen sosuke y

El hombre había derrotado a algunos Shinigamis lo que daba a entender de qué se fue en contra de ellos y

Ichigo vio como ese hombre con una sonrisa macabra agarro el collar rojo de Rukia y la alzo y ichigo sin poder hacer nada a tiempo aizen la a traviesa con su mano y de su interior extrae una piedra la cual la reconoció como un experimento en el que había trabajado su padrino Urahara esa piedra se llamaba Hōgyoku una maquina destructora que traería caos y destrucción era muy peligrosa y

Aizen la tenía y

Pero

Ichigo no le preocupa mucho eso lo que le preocupa era el estado de Rukia si seguía bien él no sabía bien pero Rukia era como su rayo de luz en su eterna soledad y oscuridad de dolor y sufrimiento y si la perdía

Él no podía ni siquiera hacerse la idea sería muy doloroso

Gracias a Rukia el había recuperado algo de brillo de vida en sus propios ojos Rukia le ha vía traído muchas cosas vida tranquilidad y no tanto sufrimiento en el que sufría pero él sabía que nunca podría salir de esa eterna oscuridad de dolor y pena pero

Su único rayo de vida era Rukia

Y no podía dejar que muriese y

Aizen estaba a punto de rematar a Rukia pero Byakuya llegó al rescate y evito que aizen la hiriese más y

Ichigo al dar cuenta de esto él se puso en posición salto en sima de aizen y le atravesó un brazo es decir le quito el brazo y

Aizen sorprendido se suponía que había hecho una ilusión pero este muchacho desconocido no se fijó en las copias si no en su yo verdadero como eso era posible era interesante el nunca llego a pensar de que alguien pudiese ver a través de sus ilusiones

Todos se quedaron atónitos kurosaki había llegado a quitarle un brazo a aizen si ni siquiera ellos pudieron ponerle una mano encima

Ichigo estaba dispuesto a seguir quitando miembro por miembro el avía planeado esto desde un principio había planeado la ejecución de Rukia la persona que era como si fuese su rayo de esperanza y para colmo

El también había planeado esa invasión hueco hace 8 años sin importarle las vidas que se perdieron ni nada dijo que lo había hecho porque quería deshacerse de las plagas

Y dela manera como lo dijo era como si estuviese ablando de algo insignificante

Estaba decidido cueste lo que le cueste kurosaki ichigo juro con todo su ser que mataría a Aizen Sosuke delicada mente y dolorosamente

Aizen moriría por lo que hiso y

Ichigo con espadas corto a Aizen a este le costaba contener al peli naranja decidió de que al menos de que quisiese morir justo allí el prefirió e hiso algo que todos se quedaron furiosos y molestos

Aizen convoco una garganta con un menos grande este junto a Gin y tosen mas aizen fueron envueltos por una luz blanca y subieron al cielo donde estaba la garganta y aizen sin sus lentes con una sonrisa declaro que con esto empezaría una guerra que posiblemente iba hacer dolorosa y larga y

Con la guerra declarada todos decidieron unir fuerzas bueno eso es lo piensa la sociedad de almas pues ichigo kurosaki no se une a nadie y no sería sirviente de alguien o usado eso no

Y

Ichigo siendo perseguido por un kenpachi que quería una revancha que ichigo ni se a cuerda de haber peleado con él o si el olvidaba a quien es debilucho y no merece ser recordado

Así fue como ichigo es perseguido por kenpachi y lo que kenpachi no sabía es que ichigo en si estaba jugando con en un segundo el desapareció de la vista dejando a kenpachi perdido y frustrado y ichigo rea pareció cerca de donde se suponía que era la puerta para ir al mundo de los vivos

Y

Ichigo a punto de irse se despidió de Rukia que al parecer quería quedarse un tiempo en la sociedad de almas al no le importaba mucho en sí que ella disidiera lo que quería aunque en el fondo él sabía que él quería pasar más tiempo con ella con su rayo de luz pero él sabía que ella era más que eso y

En el momento que se iba fue de tenido por un capitán pelo blanco que quería entregarle algo

Ukitake: ichigo-san si me permite me gustaría entregarle este medallón le permitirá saber cuándo es un hueco y cuando no salir de su cuerpo y le servirá para ser reconocido como alguien¨¨dijo entregándoselo¨¨

Ichigo no era estúpido él sabía que no era solo para eso era para ver y espiarlo y saber dónde estaba y luego cuando quisiesen tomarían medidas y lo intentarían matar asique se iba hacer el tonto pero tonto no era el no confiaba del todo en los Shinigamis pero los iba ayudar por una razón en común tenían que acabar con aizen pero algo estaba seguro que el que se lo impidiese terminaría sin cabeza eso era seguro ichigo era el que mataría a aizen el no dejaría que otro lo matara por el asique

Ichigo: mm si me disculpa creo que no me Ari nada útil lo siento¨¨dijo tal como se lo regreso¨¨

Ukitake: porque¨¨pregunto¨¨

Ichigo: pues no sé si lo has notado pero este no es mi cuerpo espiritual¨¨dijo dejando sin habla a los que es cuchaban¨¨

Todos: quieres decir que has estado peleando en tu cuerpo humano¨¨gritaron todos aturdidos¨¨

Ichigo odiaba que lo nombraran humano lo asían ver como si fuese insignificante por eso lo odiaba pero él no podía revelar que era

Asique

Ichigo: si y por eso no necesito esa placa además si necesito salir de mi cuerpo lo hago y ya no necesito ningún artefacto y lo de los huecos yo ya llevo tiempo detectándolos no necesito ningún artefacto¨¨dijo sin emoción alguna¨¨

Yoruichi: ichigo todavía peleas sin salir de tu cuerpo pero que niño cuando vas a prender tu lesión cuantas bese te he dicho que debes salir de tu cuerpo para pelear tu cuerpo puede morir y tu morirás es mejor que peles con toda tu fuerza en tu cuerpo espiritual es más seguro¨¨lo regaño¨¨

Ichigo: como digas madrina¨¨dijo asiendo hincapié en la palabra él sabía que era abecés mejor no provocar a la felina¨¨

Ichigo y Yoruichi: bueno adiós¨¨dijeron tal como se fueron dejando sin habla a los espectadores y más a soy fon su Yoruichi-sama tenía un ahijado y ella no lo sabía y todos habían quedado sin respuesta alguna pues ya se habían ido¨¨

Ya estaba dicho ichigo odiaba el senkaimo cuando dijeran utilizaremos el el diría no yo tengo mi propio pasaje

Porque sería será porque es mitad hueco y no aguantaba el ambiente de esa puerta y prefería su garganta quien sabe

Lo que si estaba dicho ichigo odiaba ese limpiador

Y prefería mas su garganta era pacífica y tranquila y no agotadora y estresante

Ichigo agarro a su madrina en forma de gato y uso el paso rayo y en un segundo ya había salido de ese túnel estresante

Y

Fin del capítulo…

Nota:

Bueno no sé qué les parece el capítulo en sí pero bueno allí está no sé qué tanto me tarde mucho muy poco en si no me acuerdo ya se muy corto para lo que me tarde pero ya deben de saber la razón es por las tareas de la escuela ya se escusa y escusa pero es verdad

Bueno si tienen preguntas y o sugerencias me dicen a si necesito su ayuda para decidirme no lo logro decirme

Necesito su ayuda aquí va la votación:

(1)Rukia es secuestrada por aizen en vez de orihime y ichigo sufre por ella así que se vuelve loco y va la rescata con furia y perseverancia

(2) orihime es secuestrada por aizen como en la serie pero ichigo y Rukia junto a otros más van y la rescatan pero ichigo por querer vengar a su familia y salvar aúna amiga y en estos sucesos pueden llegar a conocerse más estos amigos y Rukia e ichigo se pueden volver más cercanos

Bueno ay iba la votación decidan que creareis mejor yo sincera mente no me decido

Buen o cualquier pregunta error sugerencia decírmelo bueno adiós y espero su opinión


	17. Capitulo17 Sorpresas

Capitulo.17 Sorpresas

Ichigo agarro a su madrina en forma de gato y uso el paso rayo y en un segundo ya había salido de ese túnel estresante

Y

Ichigo y Yoruichi fueron a ver a Urahara un rato y fueron recibidos y

Ichigo quería respuestas pero sabía que no era el momento todo era a su tiempo asique

Descanso un poco y se despidió y

Fue a su casa probablemente si su tío se enterase de eso estaría furioso

Abecés le estresaba eso Ryūken era hasta más protector con el ichigo que su propio Hijo tal vez por eso su primo no lo quisiese tanto

Tal vez porque ichigo fue su orgullo en el entrenamiento Quincy o porque se sentía como si debiera de cuidar de el quien sabe porque pero algo si se sabía él era muy sobre protector y

Ichigo odiaba eso

Al menos él sabía que su primo no le diría nada porque su primo si le dijera sufriría las consecuencias porque Ryūken no le gustaría nada que Uryū haya dejado ir a ichigo a algo tan peligroso y más sin salir de su cuerpo

Y ichigo estaba algo aliviado por eso pues si su primo no le diría ellos si se a Sian los que nada paso tal vez se salvarían de la furia de Ryūken el tío sobre protector con ichigo

Pero ellos sabían que Ryūken Ishida no era de los que se dejaban engañar avía solo una probabilidad de 1 en 1.0000 que no fueran descubiertos técnicamente era imposible mentirle a Ryūken Ishida

Y

Ichigo e Ishida esperaban tener suerte

Aunque ichigo no estaba del todo preocupado y

Al llegar a casa fue recibido por un primo alterado y preocupado claro está que no por el sino porque él estaba reteniendo a su tío y

Ichigo tuvo que escabullirse a su habitación y hacer como si estuviera bajando y hacerse como si nada hubiese pasado pero su tío no era tonto el sabia mirar y encontrar mentira y saber la verdad con una simple mirada

Ryūken Ishida puede que siempre se viera serio sin alguna otra expresión pero en si él no era lo que aparentaba él se preocupa y amaba a su sobrino más que su propio hijo el monstraba una faceta que nadie conocía solo su sobrino ichigo conocía cuando él se quitaba esa cara de serio y ponía una cara feliz y algo triste llena de emociones

A cambió su hijo

Solo conocía la cara seria y el carácter duro de su padre mientras ichigo conocía un lado amable cariñoso y lindo tierno

Ryūken Ishida sabía que algo no estaba bien los dos adolescentes que tenía en frente ocultaban algo lo perciba y

Este algo tenía que ver con ichigo

Ryūken creía suponer sobre que él tenía la ligera sospecha que tenía que ver con algún Shinigami pero

Decidió no hacer preguntas prefirió dejar quisieran lo que quisieran solo que le daba

Tristeza pensar que ichigo ya no era el niño pequeño que antes era

Pero tenía que dejar que fuese

Y

Con su rostro normalmente serio saludo a los adolescentes y se fue hacer algo en su habitación y

Ichigo e Ishida suspiraron de alivio o no se dio cuenta o lo dejo pasar una de dos pero estaban aliviados y

Cada quien se fue a su habitación sin decir nada

Al día siguiente

Ichigo se vistió agarro su bolso y bajo a ver si conseguía algo de comer y agarro un desayuno improvisado e improviso allí rápido un almuerzo el almuerzo lo guardo y se terminó de comer su desayuno una tostada y algo de jugo y se fue a al instituto

Donde fue saludado por el saludo abraso de Keigo al cual ichigo simplemente esquivo y Keigo paso de largo y ichigo saludo aun Mizuiro que estaba cerca el cual estaba viendo su teléfono móvil sin aprestar la más mínima a tensión a las payasadas de Keigo y levanto el rostro del celular y miro a ichigo con una sonrisa y lo saludo

Luego de eso ichigo entro en el salón y saludo a Chad orihime y a Tatsuki y a Uryū y

Se sentó en su asiento mirando por la ventana cuando con una mu gran sorpresa se encuentra que Shinji avía venido a al instituto acababa de llegar y haciendo sus payasadas

Ichigo no sabía que era lo que quería el pelo rubio pero de seguro seria estresante y ichigo en una vio como el pelo rubio se puso a fastidiar a algunas estudiantes el vino ya cabreado y agarro a Shinji por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro por el suelo diciendo que necesitaba hablar en privado con él y

Y

Ichigo estrello a un Shinji que casi se ahogaba de lo apretado que lo tenía ichigo y este lo lanzó contra la pared dejando un hueco grande visible y aun peli rubio sin casi aire y

Ichigo: me quieres decir qué diablos estás haciendo aquí ¨¨dijo con vos furiosa que revelaba muerte segura¨¨

Shinji como pudo logro formular una palabra

Shinji: cálmate ichigo solo vine a saludar y a ver cuándo regresabas¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: si como no que tenías pensado hacer ¨¨dijo¨¨

Shinji: no me digas que todas ellas son tus novias al menos deja una no seas tan acaparador¨¨dijo en tono de broma¨¨

Ichigo: ah sí si son y ¨¨dijo más como broma pero el pelo rubio se lo creyó y¨¨

Shinji no lo podía creer ichigo tenía tantas novias no no no como era posible noooo

Se gritaba así mismo y

Shinji: enserio¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: no tan incrédulo eres que me creísteis ja ¨¨dijo¨¨

Shinji: ichigo aves es sí que eres malo ¨¨dijo con tono llorón pero nadie le creería¨¨

Ichigo: di lo que quieras pero que tenías planeado hacer¨¨dijo¨¨

Shinji: mm solo u¨¨fue cortado por un pedazo de escombro que ichigo le lanzó para que se callara y¨¨

Shinji: pero que¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: pervertido¨¨dijo¨¨

Shinji: si como si tu tuvieras derecho a decirlo acaso tú no eres uno también¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: porque yo ¨¨pregunto¨¨

Shinji: ah ichigo no juegues Yoruichi y Urahara me contaron claro nadie más lo sabe ¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo (pensamientos): nota uno hacer sufrir a los dos por contar eso ¨¨pensó ¨¨

Shiro: Estoy de acuerdo con eso rey¨¨dijo el hueco Zampakuto¨¨

Ichigo: si¨¨dijo tal como desapareció la conexión¨¨

Y

Ichigo: bueno y pero no soy tan así como lo eres¨¨dijo¨¨

Shinji: tal vez¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: bueno Shinji a que se debe en si esto que viniste¨¨dijo mas como si una orden se tratase¨¨

Shinji: bueno como te dije viene a divertirme un poco en si haya es aburrido y vine a ver si usted regresaba mm no se usted sabe cómo divertirse¨¨dijo¨¨

Para ser sincero el poco tiempo que chigo avía pasado con los Vizard él se izó muy amigo de Shinji y ellos se sabían divertirse

Y

Shinji sospechaba de que ichigo era un pervertido pero no dijo nada solo quería consultarlo tal como lo hizo con sus propios padrinos Yoruichi y Urahara

Ichigo: di lo que quieras bueno si vas a estar aquí por favor no seas tan así si¨¨dijo con un tono tranquilo y pacífico y una sonrisa pacifica que era capaz de asustar a cualquier persona hasta al más fuerte de los fuertes¨¨

Shinji: s si¨¨no sabía porque pero esa vos y sonrisa le recordaba a alguien pero no se acordaba el nombre pero iniciaba por la letra U¨¨

Tal como termino la charla fueron a clase y por suerte el profesor se avía retardado y ellos hicieron como si hubiese pasado y no perdieron hora y

La clase paso rápido y llego la hora del almuerzo ichigo salió Asia la azote a comer por casualidad Shinji le siguió y sus 3 amigos Chad orihime y se podría decir Uryū estaban allí y

Comieron en tranquilidad hasta que uno rompió el silencio

Uryū: usted quien es y qué es ¨¨pregunto no confiado¨¨

Ichigo: él es un amigo y se llama Shinji Hirako es un Vizard¨¨dijo sin rodeos¨¨

Shinji: ichigo porque se supone que no podías¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: ah pues Shinji ni que se valla acabar el mundo por eso además son amigos y no pasa nada ¨¨dijo como si nada pasara¨¨

Shinji: lo dirás pero cuando pase algo tu cargaras con la culpa bien¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: está bien¨¨dijo en su estado normal sin emoción alguna¨¨

Orihime: que es un Vizard ¨¨pregunto¨¨

Shinji intento hacerle señas a ichigo de que no lo dijera pero fracaso bueno si pasaba algo ichigo llevaría la culpa

Ichigo: son Shinigamis que han obtenido poderes de un hueco desafiando las leyes de lo no seque más y se hacen llamar el ejército de las máscaras ¨¨respondió¨¨

Orihime: oh¨¨dijo¨¨

Uryū: un con tal de que no te metas en problemas kurosaki Ishida¨¨dijo forzando el apellido completo¨¨

Ichigo: como digas y porque me tienes que nombrar por completo el apellido eh¨¨dijo¨¨

Uryū: porque es necesario es la única manera de que entiendas ¨¨dijo¨¨

Orihime: kurosaki-kun eres pariente de Uryū-san no sabía¨¨dijo¨¨

Orihime ya no podía nombrara a Uryū por su apellido ya que era el mismo que el de ichigo ya no podía se sentía rara ella siempre nombraba a todos por su apellidos era raro para ella nombrara a alguien por su nombre y

Ichigo: ah si es por parte de mi madre mi nombre completo seria ichigo kurosaki Ishida pero normal es ichigo kurosaki el Ishida es por mi tío que más¨¨dijo con un gran y sonoro suspiro¨¨

Orihime: entonces son p¨¨fue interrumpida¨¨

Ichigo y Uryū: primos¨¨dijeron¨¨

Orihime: oh y porque se con portan abecé como si fuesen enemigos¨¨pregunto desconcertada¨¨

Ichigo y Uryū: es una larga Historia¨¨dijeron¨¨

Chad: mm¨¨sin palabras¨¨

Shinji: interesante¨¨susurro¨¨

Siguieron hablando sobre temas no tan importantes y termino el receso y ellos fueron a su siguiente clase y

Tan aburrida como siempre y

Al salir ichigo se digirió a su casa y entro por la ventana puerta cuando nadie veía y dejo sus cosas en la cama cuando ya se iba fue detenido por un pequeño león de peluche que lo detuvo

Ichigo no recordaba el león pero que se acordó su padrino Urahara y Yoruichi le habían reglado ese león de peluche en su cumpleaños de 8 y tan bien le regalaron una píldora alma la cual ichigo jamás uso y podría decirse que el león era un pervertido pero peor que ichigo este se lanzaba a cualquiera que veía y

Kon: adónde vas ichi¨¨dijo juguetonamente el había aprendido que si era amable con el peli naranja abecé podía conseguir ir con el escondido en su mochila y observar un paisaje hermoso como un pervertido así que bueno si quería eso era mejor no hacer enojar al peli naranja¨¨

Ichigo: a dar una vuelta¨¨dijo sin rodeos¨¨

Kon: oh puedo ir¨¨pregunto casi sollador¨¨

Ichigo: si no ases ruido y te con portas como un peluche tal vez¨¨dijo¨¨

Kon: cuenta con eso¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: ok entra te dejare un hueco para que puedas ver procura no hacer ruido y compórtate como un peluche¨¨dijo tal encellándole un bolso¨¨

Kon: ok¨¨dijo feliz¨¨

A Kon no le importaba donde fuera ichigo siempre le gustaba pasear y no estar tan aburrido el peli naranja sabía divertiste y

Kon entro en la bolsa ichigo dejo un hueco como para que el peluche pudiese ver y tal como ya se avía cambiado el tenia una camisa sin mangas blanca y un pantalón largo negro y unos zapatos negros y así salto por la ventana y Kon miraba desde el interior de la bolsa que estaba en la espalda del peli naranja y

Fin…

Nota:

Bueno no sé qué tanto me tarde pero la culpa es de la escuela no deja de mandar tareas y no tengo ni casi tiempo libre

Bueno quien se esperaba esto mm paro los que no entendieron ichigo en su estado normal es sin alguna emoción y en otras puede comportarse distinto bueno mm quien se esperaba a Kon no me podía olvidar del él es mu y gracioso bueno que creen que pasar adelante

Y quien creen que a Shinji le recordó la sonrisa y vos de ichigo a que capitán creen que le recordó a Shinji

Bueno mmm aquí de verdad me gustaría su opinión sobre si Orihime es secuestrada o Rukia sinceramente no sé pero me gustaría su opinión

Bueno sin más que decir espero su opinión preguntas errores todo bueno espero su opinión y adiós


	18. Capitulo18 Un Paseo no Pude ser tan mal

Capitulo.18 Un Paseo no Pude ser tan malo o si

Kon entro en la bolsa ichigo dejo un hueco como para que el peluche pudiese ver y tal como ya se avía cambiado él tenía una camisa sin mangas blanca y un pantalón largo negro y unos zapatos negros y así salto por la ventana y Kon miraba desde el interior de la bolsa que estaba en la espalda del peli naranja y

Salió por la ventana puerta y se fue a dar un paseo y

Ichigo en si no sabía porque razón el peluche quiso venir el peluche normal mente fastidiaba y otras era como si tuviese miedo era raro

Así que era raro que quisiese venir bueno cuando el paso por donde menos él quería

El tenía en frente el mismo lugar donde una bes se había hecho una masacre y murieron sus hermanas y padres

Él estaba que enloquecía o perdía el control necesitaba algún hueco para desde contar su rabia

El no quería hacer daño a nadie todos a los que él quería terminaban muriendo él se odiaba así mismo por su culpa ese día murieron su familia y el culpaba a todos los Shinigamis sino que solo uno fue el culpable pero también fue su culpa por no haber podido hacer algo

Ichigo se estaba dejando llevar por los pensamientos los recuerdos que no quería recordar el fuera llorado pero como si ya no podía ya no mas

Esa habilidad de llorar la perdió el 17 de Junio cuando el apenas tenía 6 años

Aunque quisiese no podría

El solo podía sentir locura odio furia y dolor ninguno más

La risa y diversión abecés en momentos raros la sentía pero no mucho

Por eso lo llamaban sin sentimientos

Esa era la razón

Ichigo estaba que se bol vía loco de no poder hacer nada así que se fue del lugar caminando adonde fuese menso allí y

Se la paso un buen rato triste invadido por una soledad y tristeza y odio que no se podía mostrar en su rostro el tenía un rostro sin alguna muestra de emoción alguna si se veían a sus ojos era como ver a los ojos de un muerto no tenían brillo alguno

Paso un rato de caminata hasta que ichigo pudo olvidar esos sentimientos de soledad y tristeza ichigo había pensado de que había perdido todos sus sentimientos pero que equivocado estaba habían cosas que le asían sentir dolor aunque no lo mostrase por fuera él lo sentía pero no lo monstraba

Aunque ichigo seguía teniendo su rostro inexpresivo con ojos como si se tratase de un muerto por que jamás tenían vida

Solo cuando mostraba locura y furia y odio era cuando brillaban sus ojos que eran como si cobrase vida un infierno de alaridos y gritos de misericordia en ellos se podía observar refregado en ellos un espectáculo horrible

Era como si los ojos del propio ichigo mostrasen ese recuerdo doloroso de la muerte de su familia

Pero de resto sus ojos solo brillaban como para luego ser reflejados en ellos la propia muerte desgarradora y horrible de su familia

Ellos no mostraban nada más…

Ichigo sin nada más y rostro inexpresivo siguió caminando por su paseo y

Dentro de la bolsa de ichigo:

Kon en pensaba aburrirse no veía nada delo mejor o algo así tal bes fue mala idea venir pero ya no había retorno tenía que cumplir su promesa al menos que quisiese vivir casi la muerte como la o trabes que el Hizo enojar bien pero bien enojado al peli naranja fue la primera bes que se conocieron y el no lo conocía mucho así que en si metió la pata ese día

Flashback:

Era 16 de junio el inexpresivo de ichigo avía cumplido 8 años el día anterior y había recibido varios regalos

El sin mucha emoción coloco la píldora mod en el peluche y como vio que no Asia nada el vino y se puso a girarlo y

Al instante le peluche cobro vida y se puso lloriquear que en donde estaba que asía con un niño de unos 6 años y porque estaba en un cuerpo de un peluche de león de felfa y

Él estaba alteradísimo y ichigo vino con una velocidad sobre natural agarro a al peluche con dos dedos por el cuello y

Peluche: que quieres Zanahoria¨¨dijo pero que error hiso¨¨

Los ojos antes inexpresivos del niño se incendiaron con brillo para dar paso en reflejo una masacre humana en ellos y le salió una sonrisa asta pareció que le crecieron colmillos y

Ichigo: no soy Zanahoria alma modificada ¨¨dijo con tono macabro¨¨

Peluche: oye que tienes en mente¨¨dijo algo exasperado y miedoso cuando el niño le salió garras en las manos y los colmillos aumentaban ¨¨

Ichigo: oh nada solo vamos a jugar Kon¨¨dijo en tono de burla como si de un hueco en busca de comida se tratase¨¨

Kon: como que Kon y que tenis pensado con eso¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: si Kon es tu nombre y jugar creo que lo diría jugar con mi comida tú eres como si de mí mascota se tratase si no obedeces vete olvidando de la vida pues serás comida mía¨¨dijo con tono de alegría y algo macabro¨¨

Kon: como yo tu mascota tu mascota mi trasero¨¨burlándose¨¨

Ichigo: ok por las malas será¨¨dijo¨¨

Kon: espera deja eso ya nooooooo¨¨dijo¨¨

End of flashback:

Y por eso siempre obedecía al principio no lo Asia pero siempre ye baba un castigo el cual era el niño pequeño de aquella bes era macabro lo agarraba y lo azotaba contra la pared sacándole todo su relleno y dejando en mal estado luego lo arreglaba y luego lo azotaba de nuevo así sucesiva mente otras beses el peluche era su muñeco de practica si Kon en ese entonces sufría

Pero al pasar el tiempo el niño dejo de ser tan macabro bueno todavía lo es pero ya no era tanto

Bueno el todavía recordaba eso y a pesar de que él se avía vuelto muy amigo del peli naranja todavía estaba traumado por aquella experiencia

Con ichigo:

Ichigo iba caminando y caminando sin un destino fijo cuando algo inevitable su cedió se abrió una garganta y de ella salieron dos huecos nivel Adjucha eran como cualquier otro hueco que ha ido a buscar algo de comida

Y

Antes de que pudiesen atacar o hacer estragos ichigo materializo su uniforme Quincy con la ayuda de la cruz pero sin el arco y

En capucha do se puso en frente de los dos invasores y

Adjucha 1: que como que eres¨¨pregunto¨¨

Adjucha 2: sea lo que sea huele bien será una buena merienda¨¨dijo¨¨

Adjucha 1: si¨¨dijo¨¨

Encapuchado: que tanto murmuran Adjucha¨¨dijo como si nada¨¨

Estos huecos querían devorarlo siendo que iba hacer a revés y

A ichigo le salieron colmillos y garras y

Al instante a una velocidad sobre natural llevando por sor presa a los huecos los golpeo con sus garras dejándolos muy mal heridos y

Adjucha 2: cómo es posible que eres¨¨dijo¨¨

Encapuchado: yo mismo ni lo se¨¨dijo¨¨

Adjucha 1: eso que quiere decir¨¨dijo¨¨

Encapuchado: ah no lo sé eh y mira si siguen distraídos yo no seré la comida la serán ustedes ji ji¨¨dijo¨¨

Los dos huecos: como¨¨sin entender¨¨

Encapuchado: adiós ¨¨dijo tal como los mato ¨¨

Ichigo al ver que todavía estaban algo vivos entonces en peso a comerse a los dos Adjucha y al terminar su festín que hasta el parecía un animal comiendo él se volvía loco cuando comía no podía resistirse

Esos dos huecos en bes de ser purificados fueron devorados pero en bes de vivir en la conciencia de ichigo este se volvió parte de él y a la no existencia y

Ichigo sacio algo su hambre de hace dos semanas y al haber comido algo volvió a la normalidad y alabes la bolsa reapareció y

Ichigo la cogió y se fue a seguir caminando y

Ichigo encontró con una muy buena idea ir a ver a los Vizard verdad que el ya avía llegado de hace unos cuantos días y el no avía ido haberlos y

Así fue como ichigo se dirigió Asia el escondite de los Vizard

Y

Al estar justo en frente dejo aumentar su Reiatsu como para que lo sintiesen y lo dejasen entrar claro que él podía romper la barrera pero prefería no causarles problemas y

La barrera dejo una puerta como para poder entrar en ella y el entro y

Al estar adentro se dio cuenta tal la hora era que los Vizard estaba tomando una siesta todos y se le ocurrió algo Gracioso esto si le Asia sentir risa y

Dejando sus cosas a un lado él se hollowfico medio y

El poseía a hora una máscara blanca con dos líneas color rojo del lado derecho ojos negro con dorado su cabello naranja se volvió largo y unas alas emplumadas una era negra la otra blanca sus pies que más eran como garras y sus brazos y Gual y el tenía unos colmillos gigantes que sobre salían de la máscara también poseía una larga cola puntiaguda y filosa esta hollowficacion ichigo la podía controlar esta era la de un Adjuchas

Ichigo poseía la de un Adjuchas y la de un Vasto Lorde pero él no controlaba su instinto asesino como para no evitar salirse de control cuando usaba su trasformación en a Arrancar liberación Gracias que el poseía las evoluciones de un hueco el avía obtenido el hambre asía querer devorar huecos

Y

El plan de ichigo se puso en juego y

Los Vizard dormían placida mente y ichigo se les acerco algo y al estar transformado vino y dejo caer un gran rugido para despertarlos y

Ichigo: Grorowowworogorrorrroroor¨¨rugió¨¨

E ichigo rujió tan fuerte que despertó sobresaltando a los Vizard que al instante tenían en sus manos a su Zampakuto y cara desencajada

Todos: pero que ase un hueco aquí como entro¨¨dijeron sin creerlo¨¨

Ichigo: jhajajajajaajaja¨¨se echó a reír dejando caer su vos hueco y mostrando su vos y¨¨

Shinji: no me digas que eres tu ichigo¨¨dijo sin creerlo¨¨

Ichigo: oh hasta que te das cuenta no¨¨dijo ¨¨

Shinji: pero como y porque¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: mm pues estaban dormidos y pues me daba aburrimiento esperara que se despertaran ¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo se dejó caer la transformación mostrándose como tal

Shinji: y a que has venido si se podría saber¨¨pregunto¨¨

Ichigo: solo paseaba por aquí ¨¨dijo¨¨

Shinji: ah entonces ichigo que as echo¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: oh nada del otro mundo horita Salí a dar un paseo a si me encontré con unos Adjuchas ah y por cierto estaban sabrosos por si preguntas¨¨dijo¨¨

Todos: que¨¨dijeron si entender¨¨´

Shinji: ichigo te los devorasteis como ¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: ah sino lo Asia me bol vería loco ya tenía hambre de hace dos semanas y yo ni había probado un solo hueco desde entonces ¨¨dijo¨¨

Nadie en la existencia sabía que ichigo necesitaba comer huecos de bes en cuando para no volverse loco

Shinji: debes comer huecos porque¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: ah en si ni lo se creó porque yo soy mitad hueco y por eso debo comer ¨¨dijo¨¨

Shinji: oh¨¨dijo¨¨

Mientras tanto el resto del grupo Asia cada quien sus cosas y

Cuando Mashiro tropezó con algo era una bolsa la cual era la de ichigo ella de curiosa se puso a revisar que tenía claro mientras el no miraba y

Encontró lo impensable lo más bonito y lo más extraño como ahora alguien para él un peluche ella vino agarro la bolsa y fue mostrársela a alguien más y

Mashiro: oigan miren lo que encontré¨¨dijo cuidadosa de que el otro al escuchase¨¨

Todos: no que remos¨¨cortaron¨¨

Mashiro: Hiyori Lisa sé que les va a gustar ¨¨dijo¨¨

Hiyori e Lisa: está bien que es ¨¨dijeron¨¨

Hiyori e Lisa: espera esa no es la bolsa de ichigo¨¨dijeron sin entender¨¨

Mashiro: si miren lo que tiene adentro¨¨dijo¨¨

Hiyori e Lisa: mm ¨¨dijeron¨¨

Cuando ellas sacan el peluche y rápida mente se enamoran de él y

El peluche Kon se enamoró de lisa rápidamente no aguantando las ganas y hablo

Kon: oh ¨¨dijo¨¨

Mashiro: acaba de hablar¨¨dijo¨¨

Hiyori e Lisa: no es un peluche normal debe ser un alma modificada¨¨dijeron¨¨

Hiyori e Lisa: pero como¨¨sin entender¨¨

Kon no aguantando se lanzó en sima de lisa abrasándola y diciendo cosas extrañas

Recibiendo sola mente una patada voladora de su parte y

Ellas al darse cuenta de que ichigo ya había terminado de hablar con Shinji así que ya venía a buscar sus cosas y ellas la dejaron donde estaban y se fuero hacer algo por ahí y

Ichigo: oh no ¨¨dijo ¨¨

Shinji: que es ¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: mi alma mod a desapareció¨¨dijo¨¨

Shinji: que como¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: luego te explico tengo que encontrarlo ese es un ex tres ah la próxima no acepto que me acompañe¨¨dijo¨¨

Kon: noooooo ichigo nooo yo me comporte como angelito sssisiiii¨¨Grito ¨¨

Ichigo: si te creo¨¨dijo¨¨

Mashiro: él no se portó bien se había lanzado enzima a lisa¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: ok a adiós¨¨dijo tal como se marchó con el peluche¨¨

Ichigo ya había conversado y saludado y entrenado un rato con Shinji y divertido algo pues para no sentir tal sentimiento si llego asentirlo extraño bueno él se despidió y se fue y

Como bien merecido azoto a Kon contra la pared pero no insistió en seguir arrogándolo y ichigo apago la luz de su habitación y callo dormido

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Bueno no sé qué les parezca pero bueno y la tardanza fue por ocupada escuela trabajos escritos etc.

Creo que quedo muy corto en si no se pero bueno errores sugerencias lo que sea díganmelo ah y

Importante:

Necesito su ayuda aquí va la votación:

(1)Rukia es secuestrada por aizen en vez de orihime y ichigo sufre por ella así que se vuelve loco y va la rescata con furia y perseverancia

(2) orihime es secuestrada por aizen como en la serie pero ichigo y Rukia junto a otros más van y la rescatan pero ichigo por querer vengar a su familia y salvar aúna amiga y en estos sucesos pueden llegar a conocerse más estos amigos y Rukia e ichigo se pueden volver más cercanos.

Por favor díganme ayudarme a decidirme bueno sin más que decir adiós y hasta la próxima y espero su opinión


	19. Capitulo19 Nadie sabe la respuesta

Capitulo.19 Nadie sabe la respuesta

Como bien merecido azoto a Kon contra la pared pero no insistió en seguir arrogándolo e ichigo apago la luz de su habitación y callo dormido

Al día siguiente ichigo y so la misma rutina pero se le podía notar un ambiente de muy pensativo y algo preocupado cosa rara en el

Siguiendo sus pensamientos ichigo termino de arreglarse y se fue Asia el instituto

Y siguió su camino y siguió y siguió con aire de muy pensativo él estaba muy pero muy preocupado y se le no taba en su rostro para cualquier persona muestra de emoción en él era perdición y caos ya que era raro en él y cualquiera saldría corriendo diciendo El fin del mundo kurosaki ichigo muestra emociones humanas

Pero a él no le importaba eso el solo estaba muy preocupado sobre que su propio instinto se lo estaba devorando poco a poco

Y

Su pequeña parte de su niñez que contenía sus emociones humanas esta cuando el ensero sus emociones en lo más profundo de su ser se creó un pequeño ser infantil que guardaba todo sus sentimientos humanos el cual se estaba debilitando desapareciendo poco a poco y con ella todo él y sus espíritus internos y su única posibilidad de recobrar y sentir lo que se llaman sentimientos

Si no controlaba su propio instinto el perdería todo hasta su propia humanidad

Pero… Que Podía hacer

Kurosaki ichigo llego al instituto saludo a sus amigos y se fue Asia su salón él se sentó y

Empezó la clase varios estudiantes murmuraban sobre cómo era posible que el peli naranja mostrase sentimientos por primera vez y rápida mente corrió el rumor pero

A ichigo no le importaba a él no le importaba que opinasen de el

Y en no mucho tiempo termino la clase

Y

Después de un tiempo Llego el almuerzo y

Ichigo como siempre se fue Asia la azotea

Y en un rincón comió solo y sus amigos se preguntaban porque el kurosaki estaba tan pensativo daba es calofríos y

Comieron en silencio luego de un rato sonó la campana de aviso y todos fueron a sus clases

Y luego de mucho tiempo aburrido salieron de clase y kurosaki no se tomó muchas molestias en ir rápido y

Regreso a su casa

Ichigo subió sin avisar nada seguía y seguía pensativo y

Al entrar en su habitación se acostó de una en la cama no era que estaba agotado el no hallaba solución y no quería que vidas inocentes pagaran

A cada segundo sentía y sentía el aumento de locura el instinto de querer comer el instinto de devorar almas el instinto de masacrar

Aumentaba y la única manera de medio calmarlo era devorar almas o devorar otros huecos

Lo malo era que mientras más devorase más quería

Ese instinto lo iba a devorar entre la locura

E ichigo se repetía en la cabeza

Cada segundo aumenta el deseo cada segundo

Si esto sigue así

El mismo deseo me devorara y acabara con mi existencia y la de Shiro y el viejo

Y no abra salvación para nadie

Él sabía que tenía que controlar su instinto de bestia de asesinato al menos que él quisiese que muriesen vidas inocentes a su hueco Zampakuto le agradaba la idea de asesinar pero también sabía que eso no era muy bueno

Pues ichigo perdería la pequeña porción de humanidad que le queda los únicos sentimientos y el sería una bestia sin sentimientos a la cual las palabras no le llegan y sus espíritus internos se instigarían en la soledad y la locura de su portador y desaparecerían para siempre

Y nadie pudiese detenerlo si es que llegaba al extremo de dejarse llevar por completo por la locura

Y no distinguiría si es amigo o enemigo

Y el ichigo con sentimientos y amable y lleno de felicidad que alguna vez existió se instigaría completa mente y no hubiese retorno

Él se repetía a cada segundo:

Esta cerca cada vez más cerca no hace falta que Shinji Me lo dijese Lo sé Si esto continúa así

El instinto de un hueco el instinto de la bestia asesina aumenta a cada segundo y Me consumirá y Despareceré al igual que Shiro y el Viejo

Y él Se repetía y repetía cada segundo él estaba preocupado él no quería dejarse caer ante tal instinto pero como lo controlaría ni siquiera el propio Shinji sabia

Que… Puedo hacer

Ichigo pensaba y pensaba Y

El hizo algo que el jamás había echo

Salir de su cuerpo humano y

Ichigo salió de su cuerpo mostrándose igual que siempre solo que la bestia una túnica con capucha negra como la noche y bajo esta túnica se podía apreciar un uniforme parecido a los de los Shinigami y el saco de su escondite al peluche Kon el cual se despertó de repente y

Ichigo: Kon que te parecería entrar en mi cuerpo ¨¨dijo¨¨

Kon: deber dad quiero decir puedo¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: no hagas que me arrepienta y no hagas locuras entendido¨¨dijo¨¨

Kon: cuente con eso señor¨¨dijo ¨¨

Ichigo: ok adiós¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo saco la píldora del peluche y la limpio con su túnica y la metió en la boca de su cuerpo el cual estaba inconsciente muy mal tirado en el suelo y

Al instante el cuerpo se paró de su lugar con una sonrisa típica de Kon

Ichigo tenía la sospecha que Kon no iba a cumplir su promesa

Sin decir nada mas ichigo por primera bes en su forma espíritu salió a meditar los asuntos o hacer quien sabe que

Mientras Kon se sacudía las manos como así de un ladrón se tratase y él tenía una sonrisa maligna y divertida estampada en su rostro y él se escapó por la ventana pesiando por las calles cantando un tono de canción

Mientras en algún lugar un hueco arrancar medio tenía algo muy planeado él quería la venganza y

Cuando el divertido Kon es cucha un ruido y este se vuelve muy muy aterrado al pensar que ichigo lo haya visto pero se tranquiliza al ver que este no esta

Y sigue caminando y caminado cuando es atacado brusca mente por un hueco gigante con mascara rota y

Este empieza a correr mientras el hueco dice cosas como deja de huir kurosaki ichigo pelea sé que puedes

Y corre y corre por las calles pinzándole los talones el gigante hueco cuando de quien sabe dónde sale una bolsita como amuleto que crea una barrera protectora la cual protege a Kon y

Dentro del polvo creado sale un hombre con uniforme Shinigami pero no se le puede ver el rostro Kon No sabía por pero este hombre le recordaba a alguien

Y el hombre en peso a pelear con el hueco tal como después de un segundo lo elimino y el hombre guardo su espada

Y Kon ya creía saber quién era este hombre

Kon: no me digas que eres…¨¨dijo¨¨

Isshin: si Kon soy yo Isshin¨¨dijo¨¨

Kon: pero como se supone que estás muerto y como sabes que no soy ichigo¨¨desconcertado¨¨

Cuando de quien sabe dónde salió Urahara y respondido lo más sabio y obvio posible

Urahara: porque él es Isshin y es fácil saberlo por tu comportamiento ¨¨dijo tal como se instaló hablar con el padre de su ahijado¨¨

Urahara: Isshin cuánto tiempo más se lo vas a ocultar ¨¨dijo¨¨

Isshin: cuando él esté listo se lo contare el todavía no está listo para saberlo¨¨dijo¨¨¨

Tal como siguieron hablando de temas que nadie podía entender

Cuando se dieron cuenta que Kon estaba que se iba y

Isshin: Kon ni se te ocurra decir nada de lo que as visto ¨¨dijo¨¨

Kon: entendido ¨¨dijo tal como se fue¨¨

Los dos hombres se quedaron pensativos por un momento cuando una muy pequeña cifra de Reiatsu suprimido se acercaba el portador de este era ichigo y

Urahara: rápido si te be aquí tendrá muchas dudas y sospechas ¨¨dijo muy serio¨¨

Isshin: lo se¨¨dijo tal como desapareció¨¨

Urahara se quedó un rato en el sitio y saludo a ichigo el cual este estaba sorprendido de que el adolecente haya querido salir de su cuerpo pero

Rápidamente se recompuso y lo saludo le pregunto sobre unas cuantas cosas y se despidió y Urahara regreso a su tienda

Mientras en algún lugar no a cesible del mundo interno de ichigo:

Una niña pequeña de unos 4 años de cabello color naranja y unas orejas extrañas de gato y una cola y garras de gato y algunos colmillos y usa kimono blanco ojos avellana esta joven Coria divertida aunque sentía que algo desaparecía en su interior la locura de su portador ya le estaba empezando a llegar al pequeño espíritu emoción

La joven reya entretenida aunque por mala suerte nadie jamás la escucharía en ese lugar amplio era como si de una barreara se haya hecho y no le permitía ir al lugar donde si lograrían escuchar su vos

Ella se entretenía con cualquier cosa cuando se caía e iba a llorar pero rápida mente tenía una sonrisa y bol vía a intentarlo ella tenía solo un deseo en su existencia ser notada y volver a juntarse con su ichi-kun el cual la perdió al sentir tanto dolor y culpa este la sello sin saber que lo hiso en un lugar donde jamás bol vería a salir pero aun avían esperanzas

La pequeña emoción era positiva y sabía que mientras existiera avía esperanzas para ichi-kun es decir kurosaki ichigo

Pero esa locura no era nada bueno si tan solo existiera alguna otra emoción en ichigo tal vez el sí podría contrarrestar la locura pero

Ichigo-kun no podía hacer contacto con ella pues esa barrera se lo impedida y nada podía romperla

Ella tenía una esperanza esa Shinigami enana tal vez podría romperle esa barrera y ella llegaría a su ichi-kun y se fusionarían trayendo con eso aun ichigo que si sienta las emociones pero nada cambiaria lo que él vio cuando pequeño

Pero nada importaba más ella quería proteger a ichigo ella protegía sus emociones perdidas ella lo quería proteger lo quería ayudar no ser un estorbo ella deseaba pelear a su lado pero como si Ni siquiera tenía una sola habilidad ni siquiera un nombre tenia

Mientras en la casa de los Ishida:

Ichigo había llegado de su viaje a su casa y entro a su habitación le quito el cuerpo a Kon y se acostó a dormir dejando ala alma mod en el cuerpo de peluche

Y este se quedó dormido de una entrando en su propio mundo

Ichigo despertó en el habitual mundo de lado él se levantó y empezó a buscar haber donde estaba su Zampakuto cuando se refiere a eso se referiría a cualquiera de los dos espíritus pero en esta ocasión era solo uno que buscaba era nada más ni nada menos que su hueco Zampakuto Shiro él tenía algo muy importante que preguntarle

Camino y camino cuando se cansó de buscar en peso a gritar no paso mucho tiempo para cuando encontró a su hueco dibujando y al viejo viendo revistas porno que alguna bes el leyó

Al parecer estuvieron tan ocupados que no lo oyeron y

Ichigo cansado de esto él se les acerco no muchos metros y grito su nombres al parecer ni se habían dado cuenta que él estaba ahí y se sorprendieron al verlo

Shiro: RR..E...Rey ¨¨sorprendido¨¨

Zangetsu: I…I…ichigo¨¨sorprendido¨¨

Ichigo: yo ¨¨respondido como si nada¨¨

Shiro y Zangetsu: cuando llegaste¨¨dijeron¨¨

Ichigo: ah ase rato estuve gritando pero ustedes no venían¨¨dijo¨¨

Los dos espíritus se sentían mal en si ellos estaban haciendo cosas raras y nada importante Shiro estaba dibujando un cono de helado de chocolate y el viejo viendo imágenes porno y leyendo sobre eso

Y así todo estaba tan metido en eso que Ni siquiera escucharon el grito de furia de su portador cuando llegó y ahora medio se arrepentían pero no mucho

Zangetsu: saliendo del tema a que has venido ichigo¨¨pregunto¨¨

Ichigo: a preguntar ¨¨dijo¨¨

Zangetsu: a quien¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: a al hueco blanco ese¨¨dijo¨¨

Shiro: ichigo tal vez no me guste ese nombre que me distes ya que significa blanco pero ese es mi nombre yo no me llamo hueco yo soy tu Zampakuto¨¨grito ya furioso¨¨

A Zangetsu viejo le salió una vena en la cara de pura furia tanto que hasta tomo su forma Bankai tensa

Tensa: en eso estas equivocado yo soy la Zampakuto ¨¨grito muy furioso ¨¨

Tal como así ambos dejaron sus cosas y empezaron a pelear el que ganase se quedaría el título de Zampakuto y el otro quedaría en segundo lugar

Ichigo: ah pues ustedes dos dejen de comportarse como dos malcriados vamos ustedes son mi Zampakuto porque hay que pelear¨¨dijo¨¨

Shiro y tensa: no puede haber dos uno solo se debe quedar con ese título majestad¨¨dijeron mientras seguían peleando¨¨

Ichigo: bueno pero por favor dejar a Shiro estable para que responda mi pregunta¨¨dijo ya resignado¨¨

Y rápidamente ambos espíritus dejaron eso de la lucha contra el título de ser Zampakuto como para dejar que su majestad preguntase lo que iba a preguntar

Ichigo: bueno lo que quería saber es Shiro tu eres un hueco como es que te controlas y no regias tanto en el instinto como de asesinar ¨¨dijo¨¨

Shiro: te estas olvidando de algo yo soy tu Zampakuto en si no soy un hueco¨¨dijo¨¨

Tensa: que tú no eres la Zampakuto¨¨grito furioso¨¨

Ichigo: ágamos algo haber tensa eres el poder Quincy fusionado con algo de Shinigami y Shiro es el poder Hueco fusionado con los poderes Shinigami entonces los dos son mi poder es decir mi espada porque pelear con lo de ese título¨¨dijo¨¨

Tensa: está bien lo aceptare yo soy una parte de la espada al igual que el hueco ese¨¨dijo¨¨

Shiro: oye¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: bueno Shiro me puedes responder a que te refieres con que no eres un hueco¨¨pregunto¨¨

Shiro: bueno te diría que en si no se yo controlo esas técnicas me comporto como uno pero controlo las emociones huecas debería ser porque soy mitad Shinigami tengo los poderes de ambos tanto como hueco y de Shinigami al igual que tu¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: ah¨¨suspiro¨¨

Shiro: rey deber dad no sé cómo se controla ese instinto ya lo he intentado y nada lo siento¨¨dijo¨¨

Tensa: ichigo ¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: ya lo sé bueno nos vemos¨¨dijo tal como desapareció de ese mundo despertando en su habitación¨¨

Ichigo despertó y se encontró con que ya era hora de irse al estudio

Ya que más él se arregló y se fue como cualquier otro día

El día pasó rápido

Nada importante se podría decir

Ichigo al llegar a su casa se quedó mirando la puerta de su habitación el entro y no hiso casi movimientos al instante Kon le estaba hablando

Kon: i ichigo como está tu p¨¨no termino pues se acordó que no podía decirle¨¨

Ichigo no respondido se tiro en su cama y en peso a agarrar las sabanas de tal manera que estas en pesaban a romperse mientras pensaban

Que puedo hacer

Ni el hueco

Sabe

Será que estoy destinado a caer ente la locura del hambre hueco

Se decía no aprestaba atención a las locuras de Kon pero algo inevitable hizo que el reaccionara

Una energía maligna muy pero muy poderosa se aproximaba no ya estaba aquí y

Chad orihime y Uryū estaban peleando contra ella

Ichigo no tuvo tiempo y se fue rápida mente al lugar tal como fusiono su alma con su cuerpo gracias a su cruz y obtuvo el uniforme clásico de encapuchado negro y

Cuando llego al lugar de los hechos se encontró con que Chad tirado en el suelo con un brazo roto orihime intentando curarlo lo cual estaba en proceso y Uryū agotado con su arco en la mano listo para disparar y sus enemigos

Un gigante mostro musculoso y un ser muy parecido al este no tenía ninguna muestra de emoción estaba bien decir que ichigo era igualito a el

Ichigo vio cuando el mostro fue con su brazo poderoso con mucha fuerza a cavar con orihime y Uryū pero

Ichigo reacciono tiempo y evito el ataque mandando Asia atrás al que golpeo y

Fin del capítulo…

Nota:

La mentó haberme tardado tanto espero que me perdonen pero bueno

Gracias a los que han comentado les digo que hago el mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo entendible

Hasta pronto

Preguntas sugerencias errores decírmelo bueno adiós…


End file.
